Digital Mess 2
by mer-celebimew
Summary: The Warriors, the Warriors 2, and The Memories are back and better than ever! They find the new generation of digidestineds and team up with them to find the Digicards and go against the whole universe. Digital Mess 1 is on my deviantart and wattpad. Fanfiction took it off. I hope they don't for this Digital Mess.
1. Ch 1 New Beginnings

** Louisa's POV**  
It's a year after the battle with Myotismon and everyone is happy. I'm 17 and a Junior in high school.  
The Memories moved back to their hometown and everything was great with everyone.  
The Warriors and I received postcards from everyone.  
Angie is living happily with her horses, cat, dog, her family, and her Digimon. She met up with Ash and they are a couple now (I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!). Luckily, Angie didn't tell him about Digimon.  
Sapph is having wild adventures with her family. She even got a fiance and is happy about him. His name is Ruby Yuki and his brother, Jasper is Lapis's fiance after they both met.  
Calem, Gold, Kyohei, and Black are in surfing contests and competing for the prize. They also got girlfriends. Gold's gf is Crystal, his old tutor(who he ditched), Calem's is Ash's best friend, Serena, Kyohei's is Mei, and Black's is Mei's sister, White.  
Zoey is snowboarding with her new bf, Kenny(go figure!~). He lived around her neighborhood and they got together.  
Yancy is living happily with her mother. She's spending more time with her daughter instead of males. And Yancy's got a boyfriend named Curtis.  
Yellow is selling fruits and veggies and making good money. She also got a boyfriend. His name is (you're not going to believe) Redel "Red" Ketchum. Angie and Yellow are going to be sisters! YAY!  
Now it's the Warriors turn.  
Koji and I started going out 6 months ago.  
Takuya has been planing something very big for him and Zoe. I'd LOVE to tell you, but I can't.  
Arther and Ema are official! Meaning, he proposed and she excepted! (I can't stop giggling right now)  
Koichi and Louise are taking things to a new level with their relationship. And NO, that didn't do 'IT' yet!  
Rex and Rell finally made it official and things have calmed down with them.  
J.P and M.J are thinking about moving in together after high school. And he's been asking me for help with proposing.  
Tommy and Sammy started going out a few weeks ago.  
Shinya and Lulu also started dating.  
After several failed blackmail attempts, Rhys finally asked Rave out and she excepted.  
And finally Rhyn and Fliss will be officially living together after High School because I got them an apartment for their anniversary a few weeks ago.  
I'm getting ready for school. The school's new rule is uniforms.  
I had to wear a white collared shirt, a light blue and navy blue, plaid skirt, white, knee socks, and black boots.  
However, I borrowed a pair of Takuya's black dress pants for school and I'm gonna wear those instead since I'll die before wearing a skirt to school. THAT THING CAN BARELY COVER MY ASS SO FUCK THE SKIRT!  
"Lou! Come on, it's time for school!" Takuya yelled from down stares.  
"I'm coming Takuya, hold on will ya?!" I yelped as I grabbed my bag in the corner and ran down the stares.  
We went to school and I entered my new homeroom classroom.

* * *

** Raven's POV**  
I got to my new homeroom classroom. So many people I didn't know, but I saw a person I knew. I ran over to him.  
"Rhys!~" I sang, happy to see my boyfriend again.  
He turned around and smiled.  
He wore a white collared shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.  
"Hey there, Rave!" Rhys greeted, calling my by the pet-name he gave me.  
When I reached him, he instantly pulled me into a hug and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.  
"AHHHH!"  
We turned around to see a girl with purple hair in pigtails. She was picking up wrenches, screws, bolts, and all the other workshop stuff. We saw the populars girls of the school.  
Macy Moe, Ursula Urara, Giselle Yuto, Georgia Langley, and Marina Tsubaki.  
"Look what we have here girls. A girl who lost her screws." Ursula mocked.  
Everyone but us giggled. She picked up her stuff and went to the far corner.  
Louisa would've slapped that... THING if she were here.  
But I do things differently.  
"Come on, Ree." I said, using the pet-name I gave him.  
We went over to her. She looked like she would cry any second.  
"Hi, I'm Raven Robinoyed!~" I greeted her, quietly and calmly.  
Her face bright up the second we talked to her.  
"I'm Pegmah Proof, but you can call me Peg." The girl, Peg, said softly.  
She extended her arm, but before I could shake it, she retraced back then she started talking to herself.  
"But I want a new start this school year. Maybe I should change my nickname. Maybe I should called myself Poof, maybe-" However, Ree cut her off.  
"I'm Rhys Kanbara." He said quickly before she could go insane about her nickname.  
"I guess name's Peg!~" Peg giggled.  
She extended both her hands and shook both our hands.  
"EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!"  
The teacher is loud.

* * *

** At Lunch**  
"It's done! I don't think I can move ever again!" Peg yelled dramatically.  
She fell face flat on her desk.  
"Peg, are you alright?" Rhys asked from her left side while I sat at her right.  
"Hw 'bout et her." She said, but her words were muffled up by her desk.  
"Hey Peg!~"  
A boy came out of nowhere. The every window was open. It was burning hot. He was standing by the door of the classroom. Peg looked up from her desk and her face lite up.  
"RITCHIE!~" She yelled in glee.  
She got out of her desk and ran lighting speed to the boy with aburn hair. She tackled him with a hug and they both fell down on the floor. We came over and Peg was on top of him hugging his neck for dear life.  
And she said she couldn't move ever again.  
I wonder if that's her boyfriend.  
"Peg, can I state something?" Ritchie requested.  
Peg nodded in his neck.  
"I think I heard a crack from my back." Ritchie revealed  
Ouch.  
Peg's eyes were wide open and she got up from him.  
"Opps!~" She chuckled nervously.  
"Well, want some food from-" Ritchie was cut off.  
"Sure!~" Peg grinned.  
She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him.  
"Rhys, Raven come on!~ Food isn't going to grow legs and walk into our mouths!~" Peg yelled over her shoulder.  
Is it just me, or does she suddenly seem a lot like Louisa?  
"Is it just me, or does Peg suddenly seem a lot like Lou?" Rhys asked.  
I giggled.  
He looked at me.  
"What is it, Rave?" Rhys asked, innocently.  
"You said exactly what I was thinking." I answered, giggling again.  
Once We Were Outside  
We were eating our lunch outside since it was a nice day. Peg was telling us a LONG story about how Ritchie and her met. She added her morning, her family, and other unimportant details.  
"Basically, you just met today in math class." Rhys summarized, looking at her slightly wide-eyed.  
Peg nodded.  
"I hate moving. I don't know anyone from this school." She sighed.  
"Well, you know me." I giggled and placed my hand over hers for comfort.  
"And you know Rhys and Ritchie." I continued, giggling once again.  
"True." Peg said with a grateful smile.

* * *

** After School**  
"So, want to come to my dorm!~ It might be a little messy but clean enough to get around and stuff." Peg invited, looking very hopeful.  
Me and Rhys exchanged a glance.  
His mother wouldn't be home for a while, Takuya and Louisa had soccer practice and Shinya was going to the mall with Lulu, so no one was expecting him.  
As for me, Ruby (my big sister) would still be working in her office, Rex would be at the local boxing club and Rella would be at the ice-ring (surprisingly, Rella has a natural talent for ice-skating) so I'd be alone too.  
"Sure." We nodded.  
"Great!~" Peg giggled.  
The 3 of us walked to the dormitory. It has changed. The dorms got numbers and the number of roommates is 4. We walked to Peg's dorm, No. 3863. Once we entered, we saw 3 girls and they wore their uniforms.  
One girl had brown hair that was wavy and light blue eyes.  
Another had red-brown hair that tied in 2 ponytails and blue eyes.  
The last one had magenta hair that was tied in 2 ponytails and blue eyes.  
The room had 2 bunk beds, a small table for kneeling and eating, and closet.  
"Raven, Rhys the brown haired girl is Molly, the red-brown haired girl is Melody, and the last one is Sakura. You guys, Raven, Rhys." Peg introduced.  
Sakura stood up and came to me.  
"Hello, Rhys!~" Sakura greeted, pleasantly.  
She extended her hand to me. Melody blushed and scowled.  
"Raven is the girl, Sakura." She growled, sounding very much like Rella.  
Sakura looked confused.  
Rhys laughed whole-heartedly.  
"I'm Rhys." He said then pointed at me.  
"And Raven is my girlfriend." Ree continued.  
"YOU ARE!? I'M SORRY! People say I'm a ditzy." Sakura apologized, blushing bright red in embarrassment.  
"And they aren't wrong." Melody growled.  
"Darling, at least you're cute." Molly soothed.  
"I have no idea what's going on, but thanks, Molly!~" Sakura giggled.  
Suddenly, my D-tector started going off and so did Rhys's.  
"I'm sorry, Peg, but my sister just gave me a text, saying I needed to get home now." Me and Rhys said at the same time.  
"You have to go already! Oh well, later!~" Peg said pleasantly.  
And after a quick good-bye to the other girls, we ran.

* * *

** Peg's POV**  
I was sleeping soundlessly. Maybe I snored, but that isn't the point! Then I HEARD A CRASH! I woke up with a fright. Someone tell me what's going on! I looked around the dark room. I saw nothing, but blackness. Maybe I'm going nuts. Maybe some fresh air. I walked to the balcony. Then I saw something that told me, I REALLY need to stop staying up so late. I saw a human come out of a portal of some sort. He came out with a white ferret, a black cat, and a... mouse of some sort. The ferret and mouse(I think) were on his shoulders while the black cat was sitting like a cat. I don't know if that makes sense, but is this your story or mine?! Well, then I saw a lizard-dragon animal come down the street. And no one notices these things in Tokyo?! I got on my typical clothes on.  
Bolt hair-ties in my hair that I put in high pony tails, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers.  
I run out my dorm and go to the street that I saw the dude and his pets. I hid behind a building.  
"Little runway. The stablity between DigiQuartz, the Digital World, and the Human World is getting weaker everyday with technology. Well, I hope this one will play nice."  
The dude said. What a girly voice!

* * *

** Peg's CM(Character Mind[This is where the characters start talking and rambling])**  
"OMG!~ I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SEEING A DINO!~ But... it could be a big lizard. OR MAYBE A DRAGON COMING TO PICK ME UP AND TAKE ME BACK TO MY HOMETOWN!~ I really miss papa. I came here by force. He's always working on machinery, workshop, craftship, and other artsy stuff. I'm usually alone. My mom died after my birth. I wish I could go visit heaven and see her for the first time in my high school year. I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PICTURE OF HER! What kind of daughter am I?!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
"I wish accidents like this don't happen."  
A male voice said. Where the hell was that coming from?!  
"Well, at least we get an early breakfast!~"  
A young male said. Really?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE VOICES COMING FROM?!  
"Who's digivolving?"  
A french woman said. FRENCH?! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN JAPAN?! MY GOD! I'M LOSING MY MIND!  
"Kudamon. Now... Let me get my digivice."  
He reached behind his and opened a belt pocket. OH MAN! I WANT ONE! IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S PULLING OUT A GUN!~ LIKE IN THE COWBOY MOVIES!~ Too bad he didn't pull one out. He pulled put a phone. It looked different though.  
"Kudamon!"  
I heard a shift and green particles came out of the phone. OH MAN!~ A PHONE THAT SHOOT GUTS!~ Data surrounded around the ferret. It took a few seconds there was A UNICORN WITH WINGS!~ He didn't look so friendly though. The lizard-dragon roared and charged at both of them  
"Wind Cutter Sword!"  
A male voice yelled. SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE VOICES COMING FROM?! Then the unicorn with wings charged at the lizard-dragon and head butted him. Ouch! I'm surprised there's no blood coming out of him.  
"TIME SHIFT!"  
The portal opened again and the unicorn head butted him again and he fell into the portal. Woah!  
"Now, I fucking home he doesn't bother in with sleep time ever again or digi-egg for him."  
He said. The unicorn turned back to a ferret. I prefer the unicorn.

* * *

** Peg's CM**  
"I mean really!~ UNICORNS ARE BETTER!~ They're bigger and have a knife on their heads. Who doesn't like dangerous animal?"  
Back to the Story  
"Let's go to the computer lab, now!~"  
A male and childish voice said. The boy and his pets were now walking to the school. How are they going to get into the school if the gate is lock? They walked over to the locked gate.  
"Damn. Police suck like fucking bugs. Who need bugs? Well, Blacky..."  
The black cat went up to the lock and scratched the lock. The lock instantly fell apart. WOAH!

* * *

** Peg's CM**  
"Is this cat superman?! I don't even know what is reality and all in dreamland anymore! This cat just scratched a lock and it fell apart like it went through hell! Did the cat go through hell?!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
The boy and his animals went into the school and to the computer lab as he said. Then he put his phone forward and the computer glowed. There was an app on there and then everything was white. I ran to the light and everything blanked from there.


	2. Characters and their Info for Chapter 1

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a dakr green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Attire: Short, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black jacket, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Attire: A red visor in his head, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Attire:Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

** Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

** Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_ The Warriors_  
** Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

** J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	3. Ch 2 New DigiDestined, Peg!

** *Lousia's POV***  
I was sleeping like the dead until...  
RING!  
RING!  
RING!  
RING!  
R-  
I opened my computer and answered my skype. It was Sapphy.  
Me: "Sapph what the hell?! I was having a real nice dream ya-"  
Sapph: "I don't fucking care what you were doing! I don't care if you had fucking sex with the emo dude! Just get everyone to Digital World ASAP!"  
She hung up on me.

* * *

** *Louisa's CM***  
"Okay one: I'M STILL A VIRGIN SAPPH! Two: GIRLS LIKE ME DON'T HAVE "WET DREAMS"! And three: What the hell has happened now?! Can't that sick old dragon leave us the fuck alone for just 5 MINUTES!"

* * *

** *In the Digital World***  
None of us changed out of our pjs. We were still sleepy and at Nightmare Castle. Angie rules Nightmare Castle. Once we got there, we were greeted by Alraumon.  
"Morning, Alraumon." Takuya yawned.  
"Good morning to you too!~ I see you were sleeping. You could of at least made yourself look official for royalty. The Memories were having a meeting inside and to tell the truth: there's more unreasonable yelling than respectful talking." Alraumon huffed.

* * *

** *Louisa's CM***  
"One: I don't give a bullshit about royalty. Two: Angie is my best friend not my superior. And three: Since when did these guys start fighting?"

* * *

** *Back to the Story***  
Once we got inside, our eyes meet the Memories. There was a tied up girl on the floor. She had purple hair and blue eyes. Everyone had changed their clothing.  
Angie wore a black jacket, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, and a green hat with black high tops.  
Sapph wore a short, red hoodie that was above her bellybutton, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Gold wore a backward hat with goggles, an orange, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Kyohei wore a red visor in his head, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Black wore a black short sleeve shirt, a black cap, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Yancy wore a light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Yellow wore a black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Calem wore a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Zoey wore a black and neon green, checkered fedora, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops

* * *

** *Lousia's CM***  
"Like the out-fits, guys."

* * *

** *Back to the Story***  
Everyone looked pissed.  
"Would someone like to tell us who this girl is?! She's not giving any info. She's too stubborn." Calem yelled, seeming very pissed.  
The girl tied up grunt and turned away from everyone.  
"That's Peg!" Rhys gasped.  
Peg? He told me about her.  
"Let me guess, she's a classmate of yours and ya just met taday?" Sapph predicted.  
Rhys and Raven nodded.  
"What the hell is she doing here?" Rella asked, a Anime anger mark appearing on her forehead.  
"Well, this dude saw me fight a Digimon that got into the Real World and then I went into the Digital World. She followed me and I kinda put her into a tornado by Lunamon and she fainted. I just tied her up and called a meeting." Angie explained, sweat-dropping.  
"I see." I said, sheepishly.  
"Well, how are all of you!~ We haven't seen each other for a while!~ We've been busy with royalty stuff." Yellow asked cheerfully.  
"We've been doing okay and some of us are now engaged." Fliss giggled.  
"Some things haven't changed about you guys." Gold added.  
He then slapped J.P's stomach.  
"How rude, Gold!" Yancy scolded.  
"A good friendship needs to build on honesty, love, trust, and peace. Now, Zoe tell me what size underwear you have because-" Gold was cut off.  
BANG!  
Angie, me, Zoe and Takuya had punched his head so he couldn't finish that sentence.  
"We've lived with your pervert-ness all our lives. We don't need to reveal anymore of your dirty or wet thoughts. You have a girlfriend remember."Angie scolded.  
"And for your information-" I was cut off by Takuya putting his hand over my mouth.  
Oh crap I almost let the secret out!  
"I know but... She's too busy to notice me... When she does, she yells at me." Gold sighed.  
Black rubbed his back.  
"We all have our problems. Especially, grown ups. Zoey, have I ever told you your mom REALLY has problems?" Calem asked/told.  
"Been told." Zoey sweat-dropped.  
Peg glared at Angie and Gold. They turned their backs and whistled.  
"How are we going to get her mind where it belongs. NOT HERE OR DIGIMON!" Black asked then yelled.  
"That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense." Calem sweat-dropped.  
"She knows too much. What are we going to do?" Kyohei asked, mysteriously like one of those mystery movies.  
Everyone looked worried.

* * *

** *Lousia's CM***  
Why does that crazy, old, sick Dragon have to bring in other kids? I swear if he doesn't change his way, I'll kill him.

* * *

** *Back to the Story***  
Then a big boom was heard.  
"What the?!" Angie gasped.  
We all ran outside. There was a battle between a Kumbhiramon and a Puppetmon.  
"THIS DIGICARD IS MINE!" Puppetmon declared.  
"NO! I FOUND THIS DIGICARD FIRST!" Kumbhiramon argued.  
Angie and BlackGabumon looked at each other.  
"Would you like to show them the door, Gabby!~" She asked.  
"Never call me that every again and yes." He replied.  
Angie got her digivice out and green data came out of it and to BlackGabumon.  
BlackGabumon digivolve to  
BlackGarurumon!  
"And we need someone to take care of the other one. Lunamon realize!" Angie commanded.  
Lunamon came out of the digivice. Green data shot out of Angie's digivice and surrounded Lunamon.  
Lunamon digivolve to  
Lekismon!  
"Attack Lekismon!" Angie yelled, punching the air.  
"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon declared.  
Lekismon ran to the 2 digimon and put her hands forward. The Digimon seem like they were in a trance and they fell asleep.  
"BlackGarurumon! Attack and send them flying!" Angie yelled, wanting to get rid of the problem.  
"WOLF CRY!" He howled and send waves to the digimon and they flew to the air.  
"Let me get the last hit! Tear Arrow!" Lekismon requested.  
Lekismon got out an ice arrow and threw it to them. It collided with them and sent them farther away.  
"Perfect!~ Now what's this 'digicard' they were talking about." Angie asked  
"I've heard they're these chips that have the power of legendary Digimon." Lekismon told us.  
"That's cool and all, but where is it?" I asked  
Everyone looked in the area where the Digimon fought for the digicard.  
"I found it!~ It's in the rock." Lekismon yelled.  
Everyone gathered around the rock. The digicard was in the rock. It was very deep in the rock.  
"How about we destory the rock, Lekismon." Angie suggested.  
"Angie, that isn't-" Yellow was cut off.  
"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon yelled, jumping high into the air, came down and kicked the rock. The rock was split in two. In the middle of the rocks was the digicard.  
"Well, that worked!~" I smirked.  
Angie bent down and picked up the digicard.  
"Shit!" She yelled and dropped the digicard.  
Angie's hand was red.  
"ANGIE!" I gasped and ran over to check her hand.  
"It burned my hand!" She yelped once I reached her.  
Gold laughed.  
"Angie, you are the best liar in the world, but you don't need to brag about it." He said then picked up the digicard.  
"FUCK!" Gold yelped, tossed it in the air and it fell down to the ground.  
"Angie, where's the girl?" Koji asked.  
"Back in my castle." Angie answered.  
"Hold still, Onii-kun!" I told her as I wrapped a bandage around her hand to fix the burn.  
Yellow and Koji looked at each other.  
"I see where this is going!~" She gasped.  
Yellow whispered something to Sapph and she nodded. Sapph started waving her hands and vines sprouted from the ground. The vines wrapped around the digicard.  
I see. They think Peg might be able to do this!  
"Wait! I have something in my pocket that might help!~" Yancy halted, snapping her fingers.  
She started searching through her pockets until she found what she wanted.  
"Here, drop it in here!~" She ordered.  
Yancy got out a homemade kimono pouch. It was electric blue and dark green. The pattern was electric bolts.  
"I made a lot of these with my mom!~" She said, giggling.  
I smiled.  
It's good Yancy and her Mom are finally getting a grip. I just wish I could've saved my Dad.  
The vine dropped the digicard into the pouch. Yancy pulled on the strings and the pouch closed. Yancy got out an electric blue string and put the pouch on the string.  
"Here, Angie!~ I'm sure you'll know what to do with it!~" Yancy said, handing it to Angie.  
Angie put the pouch around her neck.  
"We still have to deal with that girl. What was her name?" She asked.  
"Peg." Me, Rhys and Raven answered.  
"Right! Peg!~" Angie sang.  
We all walked back to the castle and she was still on the floor, tied up. Then the digicard in the pouch glowed. Everyone's eyes widen. Then the light dulled.  
"Oh Yancy!~ I know what to do with this digicard!~" Me and Angie sang.  
Angie ran up the castle and went into a door then a second later Angie came out of the room. She walked to Peg and untied her.  
"Well Peg, I'm Angie!~ Nice to meet you!~" Angie greeted.  
"I'm Gold!~ The girl with the fangs is Sapph, pink-haired girl is Yancy, blondie is Yellow, red-head is Zoey, the dude with visors is Kyohei, the twin of him is Black, and the dude with the goggles and the red hat is Calem." Gold introduced his group.  
"I'm Louisa but now-a-days everyone calls me Lou." I said.  
"I'm Takuya, Lou's brother. The boy with the ponytail is her boyfriend, Koji. The blonde girl with the purple cap is my girlfriend Zoe. The big-boned brunette is J.P and next to him is M.J his girlfriend. The little girl with pink hair is Sammy and the boy she's holding hands with is Tommy. The girl-punk with red hair is Rella but we call her Rell and the boy who's trying to flirt with her is Rex. You already know Rhys and Raven. This little squirt is my brother Shinya and the little girl next to him is Lulu, who is also M.J's little sister. The girl with short black hair is Ema and the dude with black and grey hair is her fiance Arther. The girl with the long black hair is Felicity but we call her Fliss and the blonde dude she's clinging to is Rhyn, Rhys's twin. The boy who looks like Koji is his twin Koichi and the Lou look-a-like is Louise' Koichi's girlfriend but we call her Loui." Takuya introduced, hoping Peg got it all.  
"Hi! I'm Peg." She greeted, cheerfully.  
"I have a question to ask. Are you ready to start to start this crazy adventure?" Angie asked.  
Angie took off the pouch and took out a white fusion loader. Peg looked at her like she was crazy.  
"OH! You mean the stuff you did with that dino?! Then yes!~" Peg cheered, looking very excited.  
That's exactly how excited I was when I discovered I was DigiDestiend!  
She touched the fusion loader. The fusion loader turned electric blue.  
"No turning back, Peg." Angie warned.  
Angie put the pouch around her neck.  
"Now, I need some sleep." She sighed.  
Angie's eyes closed and fainted. But I caught her before she hit the cold hard ground.  
"We've been up all day." Gold gasped.  
"Digimon have been appearing all over the world and lost in DigiQuartz. I hope you all know DigiQuartz." Yellow sighed.  
"DigiQuartz?" The Warriors and Peg asked.  
"DigiQuartz is between the Real World and the Digital World. DigiQuartz is the world that is very similar to the Real World. It's where digidestineds digihunt." Yellow explained.  
"We went to Spain, France, Japan, and India." Gold added.  
"Basically, we flew all over the world." Kyohei summarized.  
"Ooohhh." We all said.  
Then, Yellow yawned.  
"I want to go to sleep too!" She sighed.  
So, we went our separate ways.


	4. Characters and their Info for Chapter 2

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a dakr green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Attire: Short, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black jacket, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Attire: A red visor in his head, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Attire:Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

** Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

** Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_ The Warriors_  
** Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

** Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

** J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	5. Ch 3 Here Comes Angie's Cousin, Leeku!

** Rhys' POV**  
It was another school day. There were rumors about a group of transfer students.  
Right now, we're in our classroom and I'm sitting in the front with Raven on my left and Peg on my right.  
"Students! Sit down!"  
The teacher yelled. Everyone rushed to their seats.  
"Now, please don't get rowdy or anything when they come in. Come in!"  
Then 9 casual looking people came in. IT WAS THE MEMORIES, but Angie didn't wear the clothes she wore in the Digital World.  
Angie wore a black Chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional Chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
"Now, I know they're in their casual clothes, but because of some... situations they aren't going to be wearing the uniform."  
The teacher was all nervous and stuff and slightly glaring at them. They introduced themselves and when Angie introduced herself, someone from the back stood up.  
"Ms. Janta, please sit down!"  
The girl had dark purple hair that is spiky on the ends and blue eyes.  
"YOU!"  
She pointed at Angie.  
"Me?!" Angie gasped.  
"We battle right now!" Janta yelled.  
She got into a stance.  
"WOAH! WOAH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WE DON'T NEED TO KARATE!" Angie tried to calm her, holding her hands up in defense.  
"Because of you my pride has been broken! We battle now!" Janta demanded.  
"WOAH! I still don't know who you are!" Angie yelped.  
"I'm Carlita Janta!" She yelled.  
"And how do I know you?!" Angie asked in confusion.  
"At the Chinese festival!" Carlita yelled.  
Angie thought for a few moments then it clicked to her.  
"OH! Last summer's Chinese festival!~ The tournament!~" She gasped in realization.  
"And I will get my revenge!" Carlita vowed.  
Carlita front-flipped to the front of the room and was about to kick Angie, but Angie caught her leg.  
"Bad move, girly." Angie scolded.  
Carlita smirked and did a 360 in the air taking Angie down and crashing her into a desk.  
"Shit!" Angie yelped.  
Carlita grabbed one of Angie's legs and threw her out the window. Before Angie could go flying out the window, she grabbed Carlita's arm and they both flew out the window. They fell down to the pool. They were at the bottom of the pool.  
Angie and Carlita resurfaced. Angie swam to the edge of the pool. Carlita looked like she had more trouble. Angie offered a hand, but Carlita refused and just walked away after she got out.

* * *

** Rhys' CM**  
Why do guys like to watch girls fight? I honestly don't see why it's so cool to them.

* * *

** At Lunch**  
"Hhahahhah!~ You got deletion for wearing Takuya's pants!" Angie laughed.  
It was lunch time and everyone was outside eating. Lou got in big trouble for wearing pants. She's still wearing the school's pants however. She is so stubborn.  
"Oh shut up! And how come you and the others didn't get in trouble for not wearing the uniform?" Lou asked, accusingly.  
"Because Lou, have you heard of this transfer student rule?" Angie asked, smirking in triumph.  
"No." Lou almost hissed.  
"You've never been a transfer student so you wouldn't know." Gold stated, matter of factually.  
Gold got a bang on the head by Yellow.  
"Just because we were transfer students all around the world doesn't mean you should be mean to people who haven't! Well, Lou the rule is transfer students get to wear either their old uniforms or casual clothes on their first or first few days. Just until they get their uniform." Yellow explained.  
"But since I'm American/Japanese/French/Chinese, I can get out of school uniform because I've haven't gotten used to the cultures. I had to go to France for a few days just so I can get a Digimon that got loose." Angie sighed, sweat-dropping.  
"But you were a student here and so you already have the uniform so why didn't you where that?" Takuya asked.  
"I have been a student here, but... I may have some blackmail stuff. I know some Digidestineds." Angie smirked.  
"You blackmailed a teacher?! Gimme!" Lou begged.  
"Sorry Lou, but they can contact your parents and they can't for mine. THEY LIVE IN THE U.S FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Angie apologized, probably and honestly feeling sorry.  
Lou went to the floor in defeat.  
"Who's your teacher, Lou. Maybe I have something on him." Angie offered.  
"REALLY?!" Lou asked, stars of hope in her eyes.  
"Maybe." Angie said.  
"My teacher is Mr. Katsura." Lou giggled, probably imagining a way to get to wear the pants.  
"Mr. Katsura? OH! Blaine Katsura! I blew up that old man's lab." Angie smirked, proudly.  
"REALLY?!" Everyone gasped.  
"Wasn't my fault! I just wanted to mix the green with the orange then maybe I add some other colors and it turned black." Angie argued, holding up her had in defense.  
"Wow. But that's besides the point! Do you have anything that'll make him let me wear the pants?" Lou asked, looking deadly serious.  
"Yo, Yell! Doesn't Red know him!" Angie called.  
"Yeah. Red-san saved his horse from his ranch back in Montana." Yellow admitted, nodding.  
Wait, if Red's her boyfriend, wouldn't she call him "Red-kun"? Lou told me it's a term of affection that you address a boy with, but it can be used between friends. I think at least.  
"You don't know?! Red and Ash live in Montana. The opposite side of Angie." Gold explained.  
"Actually, we didn't." The Warriors all admitted sheepishly.  
"Achoo!" Angie sneezed.  
"Don't you think you'll get a cold from falling in the pool?" Yancy asked, matter of factually.  
"Na!~" Angie smirked.  
"So why did Carlita or whatever her name is attack you, Onii-kun?" Lou  
"Well, at the Chinese festival tournament..." Angie began.

* * *

** Flashback At the Chinese Festival, Angie's POV**  
Back in China there was this festival. They were also having this tournament for who is the strongest. I entered because the prize was a month's supply of all different kinds of food in China. I was up against this girl. Her name was Carlita.  
Me: "Well, we better play fair and square."  
They rang the gong and we were off.  
She came charging at me. I just grabbed her leg and her shoulder and flipped her over. She was out of the ring and I won. I guess she glared at me and swore for revenge.

* * *

** End of Flashback**  
Me: "I ruin people's dreams. I just wanted the prize not the title of strongest."  
Peg: "That sounds super sad."  
Me: "Trust me it gets better."

* * *

** Flashback At Yellow's House**  
Gold: "OH MAN!~ THIS FEAST IS AWESOME!~"  
The boys, Sapph, and me were stuffing their faces with food.  
Sapph: "I didn't know you learned how to fight."  
Me: "I guess it was either she was pure weak or pure luck."  
End of Flashback, Rhys's POV  
"How does that make it better?!" Peg asked.  
"I get food and share it with Yellow's family." Angie smiled.  
"YAY!~" Calumon(In the Digivice) cheered.  
"So, when am I going to get a Digimon Partner?!" Peg asked in frustration.  
"When the time is right." Kudamon(In the Digivice) advised.  
Peg kept whining and whining about a Digimon Partner while Lou and Angie plotted to be given permeation to wear the pants AKA Blackmail their teacher.

* * *

** After School**  
Everyone went their separate ways except the Memories and Peg(they live in dorms). The Memories wanted to get settled in and stuff.  
"Raven, Rhys!~ Want to go back to my dorm?!~" Peg asked, cheerfully.  
"Sure." Rave smiled, politely.  
So, we all walked back to Peg's dorm.  
"Everyone is out. They all had to do some stuff. Sakura's with her childhood friend, Trip and Molly's going shopping with Melody." Peg explained once we saw the room was empty.  
Then we saw Ritchie go into the room next to hers. No. 3864.  
"RITCHIE!~ You live next to me?!~" Peg gasped in excitement and shock.  
Ritchie came over to Peg.  
"Yeah!~ With my roommates, Ash, Tory, and Leeku." He relayed, pleasantly.  
Ash? As in-  
"OMG!~ Let us come over!~" Peg begged.  
So, in the end Ritchie gave up because of Peg's crying and whining.

* * *

** In Ritchie's Dorm Room**  
It looked like Peg's dorm room. There were 3 boys.  
One of them had light blue hair.  
Another had dark blue hair.  
Lastly, the last one had black hair.  
"The light blue one is Tory, the dark blue haired one is Leeku, and the black haired one is Ash." Ritchie introduced, pointing at each of the boys.  
"Yo." Leeku muttered.  
"HI!~" Ash greeted and waved like a mad man.  
Tory didn't say a thing.  
"I'm Peg!~" Peg giggled.  
"I'm Rhys and this is my girlfriend Raven." I smiled, slinging my arm over Rave's shoulder.  
Suddenly, Ash's phone started playing an alarm. He looked at it and grinned in excitement.  
"Well, I would love to stay, but my girlfriend, Angie is waiting." Ash apologized and ran out of the dorm.  
"Don't tell her I'm here." Leeku called after him.  
"Why?" Rave asked.  
"We're cousins." He sighed.  
"Why is that a bad thing?" Rave asked.  
"We're like fire and ice. Too different in personalities and thoughts." Leeku sighed.  
"Okay. We won't tell then." I promised, Rave nodding in agreement.  
"Whatever." Leeku huffed.  
He stood up and was about to go, until...  
"OK ASH!~"  
Then the door slammed opened, Leeku was face-to-face with...


	6. Characters and their Info for Chapter 3

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a dakr green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Attire:Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	7. Ch 4 Rhys and Peg's Broken Phone

** Leeku's POV**  
ANGIE?!

* * *

** Leeku's CM**  
"NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! ASHTON KETCHUM!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
Angie: "Leeku!~ My little cousin!~ How nice to see you!~"  
I laughed nervously.

* * *

** Leeku's CM**  
"I'M SO NOT HAPPY TO SEE YOU, ANGIE!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
Angie: "Yo Peg, Rhys, and Raven!~ I'm just here to get Ash's dorm key. We're going on a date!~"  
Angie got his keys from his bed and ran out the door.  
Me: "I can't believe my cousin has a boyfriend. I thought she and Ash were making stuff up."  
Raven giggled.  
Raven: "I'll admit, at first I was afraid she'd never get a boyfriend."  
Me: "Well, I'm going."  
I muttered. I just walked out the door.

* * *

** Rhys' POV**  
"Now I can see why he's the opposite of Angie. Angie's loud. He's quiet. Angie's active and hyper. He's doesn't do physical stuff and calm." Peg said with slightly wide eyes.  
Then, she grinned and looked at us.  
"Well, since I'm bored. Do you two want to go to the Digital World?!~" She giggled.

* * *

** Rhys' CM**  
"Oh bull! We never told her to keep quiet about it in public!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
Rave and I both slapped our hands on Peg's mouth.  
"The Digital World? Is that a game?" Ritchie asked.  
Peg shook her head.  
Me and Rave covered Peg's mouth with our hands and laughed nervously.  
"Doesn't Peg have a date to get to?" Rave asked, laughing sheepishly.  
God I hope this works.  
"Yeah she does, Rave. So bye." I chuckled.  
We both ran out the room and went to the bottom floor(she lives at the top floor).  
Once me and Rave double checked to make sure we were alone, we let go of Peg and explained to her why no one can know about the Digi-world.  
"What do you mean 'I can't tell people about the Digital World'?" Peg asked.  
Looks like she wasn't listening.  
"Peg what do you think humans will do if they find out there is a whole other world out filled with monsters that are dangerous and powerful?" I asked, trying to get her to see it our way.  
"Rhys is right, Peg. If I had a load of money and discovered that there was a whole other world filled with creatures that are as dumb as a stick, I'd send a bunch of people over there to make them all my pets. Or what if the military find out?! They'll probably bomb the place!" Rave gasped in fear.  
I also gasped.  
I had never thought of that possibility... Oh no! Please don't let it end like this God!  
"That's sad and all, but Digimon can fight." Peg shrugged as if ti wasn't a big deal.  
What the heck?! Peg a whole war could break lose if we aren't careful!  
"What the heck?! Peg, a whole war could break lose if we aren't careful!" Rave gasped.  
"She's right, Peg. Humans aren't ready and if that happens people would get hurt or worse!" I agreed, looking at Peg like she was insane.  
"Fine! I fucking promise to keep this SUPER DUPER OMEGA secret." Peg sighed in defeat.  
Peg put her hand over her heart.  
Oh thank God!  
"But AFTER I call Molly, Melody, and Sakura!~" She sang  
Peg got her phone out, but I slapped it out of her hand. It fell on the floor and broke into millions of pieces.

* * *

** Rhys' CM**  
"Uh-oh... I'm dead."

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
"WHAT THE HELL?! That was my IPhone 2! You're paying for my new phone! The IPhone 12!" Peg yelled.  
She grabbed my hand and Rave's hand and we went to the computer in the dorm lobby.  
"We order on Ebay!~" Peg explained as she logged on.  
So, we spend an hour looking at phones and we bought one with Peg's account. I payed her $80. Rave even had to help.

* * *

** Rhys' CM**  
"I hate it when I get in those situations. But the Digital World NEEDS to stay a secret and if that means giving up a few $ then that's what we gotta do."

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
"Thanks a lot!~ Well, I need to do homework!~ Laters!~" Peg sang.  
She jumped up and down and skipped to her dorm.  
Rhys' CM  
Okay... She is officially Angie and Lou's triplet.

* * *

** Angie's POV**  
Me: "CHERRY PIE!~ YAY!~"  
I bit into my pie.  
Ash: "I love pie!~"  
He bit into his.  
Me: "Thanks for taking me to this cafe!~"  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
Me: "Opps! Uhhhh..."

* * *

** Angie's CM**  
"No! My D-Terminal is going off! What could be so important that it HAD to ruin my date with Ash?!"

* * *

Back to the Story  
Me: "Uh... Ash. Excuse me!"  
I ran to the bathroom then I opened my D-Terminal.

* * *

To: Angielina Aoi  
From: Zoeyian Nozomi  
Could you come to the Digital World? I'm kinda in a pinch. ^_^"

* * *

To: Zoeyian Nozomi  
From: Angielina Aoi  
I'M ON A DATE!

* * *

To: Angielina Aoi  
From: "Zoeyian Nozomi  
Will you go? HELP! SOS! ASAP! MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY!

* * *

** Angie's CM**  
"Damn. Meeting Digimon is a curse and a gift."

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
I got out of the bathroom and went to Ash.  
Me: "Sorry! I got a called from my friend and she needs MAJOR help. Looks like this'll be the end of our date."  
Ash: "It's ok!~ I would do the same for my friend."  
I smiled at Ash. He stood up and placed a kiss on my head. We walked out the cafe and went our separate ways.  
In the Digital World  
Me: "Zoey did say go to the Jungle Zone but... WOAH!"


	8. Characters and their Info for Chapter 4

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a dakr green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Attire:Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	9. Ch 5 New Digidestined, Ritchie!

** Zoey's POV In the Digital World Before She Contacted Angie**  
Me: "Quetzalmon, where is that Digimon?!"  
Quetzalmon: "In the Jungle Zone."  
Me: "Good, I hope he gets lost. This is taking my nap time away."  
We flew over the Jungle Zone.  
Me: "This is where the rumors are?! How can anyone gossip if they can't fin the way out?!"  
I jumped down from Quetzalmon and into the jungle.  
Me: "Reload Quetzalmon!"  
Quetzalmon went back into my digivice.  
Me: "Now... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

** Peg's POV After She Left Rhys In her Dorm Hours After Angie's Trip to the Digital World**  
Me: "I wish Rhys stayed and helped me on my math. I KNOW!~ I'll go to Ritchie's dorm!~"  
I was about to leave, but then my computer rang. I looked over it and found a note.

* * *

** To: Pegmah Proof**  
From: Zoeyian Nozomi  
I need some help. Come to the Digital World.  
Me: "WOW!~ MY FRIST MISSION!~ I should invite Ritchie!~ Yeah. A mission, a phone, and a friend!~"

* * *

** Peg's CM**  
"I'M SO HAPPY!~ I think I can burst into rainbows and sunshine!~"

* * *

I took my computer and went to Ritchie's dorm.  
Me: "RITCHIE! RITCHIE!"  
I started banging on his door. He opened the door. He didn't wear his uniform.  
He wore a brown hat, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Ritchie: "Hey, Peg!~ I thought you were on a date?"  
Me: "That was a lie. So, do you want to know a secret?"  
Ritchie: "We've only been friends for a little while."  
Me: "Whatever. You're my 1st friend in a while. Well, I'm going to the Digital World!~ I'm a DigiDestined!"  
Ritchie looked at me like I was crazy. So, I took him to the Digital World. I told him everything. It took a while. We were in the Jungle Zone and walking in the Jungle to find Zoey.  
Ritchie: "I would love to say you're crazy, but I'm seeing all this."  
I giggled.  
Me: "Well, believing is seeing."  
"Great work, Halsemon."  
A deep and commanding voice said.  
"Hello! I did some work!"  
A light and graceful voice said.  
"Butterflymon, we both get credit."  
A deep and gentle voice said.  
We hid behind a tree. There was a bird, a bird with a helmet, and a butterfly with body armor.  
Me(whisper): "Now, which one is Butterflymon?!"  
Ritchie glared at me.  
Ritchie(whisper): "The one with armor and wings!"  
Me(whisper): "The bird?"  
He facepalmed. Then his eyes went wide.  
Ritchie(whisper): "Look, Peg!"  
I turned around and looked in his direction. There was Zoey and Angie all tied up with vines.

* * *

** Peg's CM**  
"Oh no!~ Angie, Zoey! Who would do such a thing?! A big old jerk that's who!"

* * *

Me(whisper): "What happened!?"  
Ritchie shurgged.  
Ritchie(whisper): "Look!"  
We looked over to the tree and saw a digicard in the tree. It was all black on the picture part.  
Me(whisper): "What do we do, Ritchie?!"  
Ritchie(whisper): "I don't have anything! Do you?"

* * *

** Peg's CM**  
"I don't! WHAT DO I DO?! GOD, HELP ME! OH WAIT!"

* * *

Me(whisper): "I have something, but we need a diversion."  
Ritchie(whisper): "Here, I'll make one."  
Ritchie ran around them and got a rock. He threw the rock at them.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
The butterfly yelled. All 3 of them looked around for the one who threw it, but Ritchie climbed a tree.  
Me: "Treason Vortex GO! UPLOAD DARKKNIGHTMON!"  
I put it in the side of my digivice.  
A translucent image of DarkKnightmon appeared, when a magic circle appeared. It spun its twin spear and made a hurricane of black stuff. It sent the 3 into the air and through the sky. I ran over to Zoey and Angie and untied them.  
Angie: "Wha? WHO THE HELL IS THIS DUDE?!"  
Angie pointed at Ritchie, while Zoey sighed in disappointment.

* * *

** At Nightmare Castle Raven's POV**  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!" Angie yelled at us.  
We were in the royal dining room. Me and Rhys were called by Angie and Zoey. We got a message from our computers from their D-Terminal. Peg was looking into space, while Ritchie looked like a kid who stole something from the cookie jar. Zoey was reading a book.  
"Angie, we're sorry." I murmured in shame.  
"It's not our fault. We were busy." Rhys said, standing up for us.  
"All of us are busy. We have kingdoms to rule! And the other Warriors aren't in the same classes as Peg. And I trust only you 2." Angie scolded.  
Then, she fake coughed.  
"Now, back to the matter. HAVE TAKUYA OR AT LEAST LOUISA TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING?! What is so hard in telling a kid 'Don't tell this to anyone.'?!" Angie screamed.  
"We already did, Angie." I sighed, feeling a headache coming on.  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DID SHE BRING A FRIEND?!" She continued to rant.  
"We don't know!" We both yelled, finally having enough.  
"Damn God. Couples are hopeless. Never trust couples to take care of anyone. I should of let Kudamon look after Peg." Angie sighed.  
"Hypocrite." Rhys coughed.  
Kudamon, who was on Angie's shoulder, spoke.  
"You can't blame the her, Angie. These humans were stupid enough to leave her alone." Kudamon said, snobbishly.  
"Why you little-" Rhys growled.  
SPLAT!  
Angie shoved a pie in his face.  
"Don't talk to my digimon that way, Rhys. Their imperfect. Like humans and animals." She scolded.  
Angie turned to Ritchie.  
"We can't change the past, but we can change the future." Angie quoted.  
Angie went out of the room and came back.  
"You ready to start this crazy adventure?" She asked with a smirk.  
Ritchie looked at Peg. Peg nodded. Ritchie leaned over and touched the fusion loader. It turned a certain brown.  
"Nice." Zoey commented.  
She never looked away from her book once.  
Weird.  
"And here for all of you." Angie smiled.  
Angie took out 4 D-Terminals.  
"We gotta stay in touch. I need to know when these two make my life harder." She sighed.  
Angie glared at Ritchie and Peg.  
"And to know when you two slip up." She growled, handing them their D-Terminals.  
Angie glared at me and Rhys.  
"SHOO! I need to work on stuff." She shooed.  
Angie pushed us outside and slammed the door.  
"Well, that went well." Rhys sighed in sarcasm.  
I couldn't agree more, love.


	10. Characters and their Info for Chapter 5

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	11. Ch 6 Shopping with Sakura Sayo!

** At School Lunch Time Louisa's POV**  
I was running around looking for Angie. We were suppose to do eat lunch today and guess what? I never saw her in the park where we agreed to meet.  
Then I found her in the Lunch Room. I ran over to her and saw what I never thought I would see.  
Angie and Peg were talking like they've known each other since the day they were born. The Memories were also in the conversation and laughing. Then Yellow noticed me.  
"Look. It's Louisa-san!~" She cheered.  
Everyone waved.  
"Hey Angie-kun!" I cheered, running over and smiling at her, thankful she was safe.  
Then, Angie rubbed her head sheepishly, probably only now remembering that we were suppose to eat together.  
"Sorry, Louisa. All of us already ate. We wouldn't want you to feel left out, so can you eat with the others?" She asked sheepishly.  
I nodded then she turned to Peg.  
"Peg, what were you talking about how your dad blew up his garage?" She asked.  
They kept talking and talking. I walked away.  
I looked at the table the "loners" sit and decided to eat there.

* * *

** After School**  
I was walking out of school alone. Everyone had something to do, soccer was canceled because someone somehow made the field wet and murky. It hasn't rained since last week. And Takuya decided to take Zoe out on a surprise date.  
He had better give her his surprise or else I am gonna kick him right where the sun never shines.  
"What gotcha down, girl?"  
I was snapped out of my dazed and looked at a girl with magenta hair. She was the same height as me.  
She wore a fushia dress with black leggings. She had a brown belt around her waist, a hot pink vest, and hot pink, one inch heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail.  
"You won't tell me huh? Well, I'm Sakura Sayo!~"  
She extended her hand and I shook it.  
"Louisa. Louisa Kanbara." I greeted.  
"Sakura, there you are!"  
A boy with dirty blonde hair came and walked to Sakura, but she ran towards me and hid behind me.  
"Baka, Trip!" Sakura yelled.  
What. "Baka" is Japenese for "Idiot" or "Stupid" and Sakura is a Japenese flour. She must me Japenese.  
Trip sighed in frustration.  
"Look, I'm sorry about before." He apologized.  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura took my hand and was about to dash away. In those heel?! Hell no.  
"And where are you going?!" Trip yell.  
"Duh! The mall! Later!" Sakura called.  
Wait, the mall?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
We ran off.  
"UNKOWN GIRL, TAKE CARE OF HER! SHE'S A DITZY!" Trip yelled.

* * *

** At the Mall**  
"Do you have any money I could borrow?" Sakura asked.  
"What about your money?" I questioned.  
Please Ra. Kill me now before she decides to by me a dress or something! DX! PLEASE! DX  
"Of course I don't have money on me!~ Trip usually keeps my money!~" Sakura said as if I was an idiot.  
"Fine. So what are we gonna do?" I sighed.  
"Duh! WINDOW SHOPPING!~" Sakura giggled.  
... I suddenly regret that Myotismon didn't kill me.  
"LOOK!~ OVER THERE!~" Sakura shrieked.  
She dragged me over to a store. Damn. This girl is super girly but her grip is hard.  
"We gotta try that on!~" She smiled with stars in her eyes.  
I looked at it and grimaced.  
It was a... I don't even know HOW to describe such a... THING!  
"I'd rather not." I grimaced.  
Sakura gave a disaproving look like the ones Mrs. K gives me.  
"Girl, you need to know your facts. Window shopping looking at clothes and trying them on!~" She sang and dragged me into the store.  
She then picked up a purple shirt and a white skirt. She then got some shades, a belt with spikes glued around it, a pair of sparkly boots with one inch heels and was to the knees, and a white fedora. She went into the dressing room and a few seconds later, she came out. She had on light make up. Her eye shadow and blush was lavender and her lipstick was bright red. Her hair was in a side pony tail.  
"Anything else you want?" I asked, forced cheeriness in my tone.  
Lucky for me, having gotten beat up as a kid everyday and having to tell my little bro I was alright gave me plenty of time to practice faking my voice tones and face-expressions.  
"These shades." Sakura added, giddily.  
She put on the shades.  
"Could you take a picture?" She asked with hope in her eyes.  
I smiled my first real smile of the day.  
"Sure." I agreed.  
She handed me her IPhone.  
"Don't worry. These pictures will go onto Instagram." Sakura smiled.  
She did a pose and I took the picture. She came over.  
"I say my make up could of been better." Sakura pouted.  
"Why's that?" I asked, almost gasping out-loud.  
"Because, Trip usually rushes me. I've gotta do this quick. It's a routine." Sakura sighed.  
"Well you know what I think?" I asked, smiling reassuringly.  
She shook her head and my smile brightened.  
"I think you look awesome." I admitted.  
Sakura looked as if she was about to gasp, but instead smiled and went into the dressing room.  
A little later, she came out. She wore different make up. She wore a black eye shadow and pink blush and lipstick. Her hair was back into a high pony tail.  
"NEXT STORE!~" She sang.  
"Are we buying these?" I asked.  
She shook her head and we left, placing the cloths back where we found them.  
We ran over to a shoe store. Sakura picked out some pink, 3 inch heels. She sat in a chair and tried them on.  
"Don't you love heels?!~" Sakura sighed happily.  
"Actually, I never tried them since I thought they looked way too uncomfortable and my mom always pushes me to be more of a lady." I explained.  
Sakura's eyes went wide and she gasped.  
"You've never tried on heels?!" She gasped.  
Sakura ran over to me. How can she run in heels?! She grabbed one of my sneakers, making me fall on my butt in public.  
"Be back in a few!~" She sang.  
Sakura let go the shoe and it fell in my face.  
Ouch.  
I got over the pain and slipped them on.  
She walked over to a shelf and picked out some heels. She got some purple and pink heels.  
"Try these on!~" Sakura suggested and ran over to me.  
"I really don't think-" I tried.  
Sakura pulled a naginata sword out of her purse.  
"Did you say something?!~" She asked in a deadly and sickly sweet voice.  
I think I'll humor you guys and shake my head.  
I shook my head and put on the heels.  
I've faced down dragons, vampires and death it-self more then once and you really think a ditzy teenager scares me?  
I'm just doing this because I just wounder how much pain these things can cause.  
I stood up, but fell. Sakura caught my hand before I could hit the ground though.  
"You should be an alien. All you need is balance and style." She giggled.  
I grinned sheepishly.  
"I've been called one before ya know?" I chuckled.  
Sakura smiled and stood up straight then walked with grace. She looked like a fashion model. Her arms sway while her feet walked.  
"How about we go to the make up department?" Sakura suggested.  
"Why not?" I sighed.  
I honestly don't have anything better to do and to tell you the truth, I'm actually enjoying myself here.  
We took off the shoes and went to a make up place. Sakura got her make up remover out and removed her make up.  
"Sit down and I'm going to apply make up." She told me, sternly.  
I sat down at a chair and she applied the make up. We were allowed to use the make up only at the store.  
"Have you ever put on make up?" Sakura asked.  
"No." I shrugged.  
"Why?" She continued.  
"You see, I've got really sensitive skin and I hate the feeling of make up on my mothers' and sister's skin, so I chose to me the tomboy of the family and never let myself look like a clown. Seriously! Some days, they wear so much make up, I swear, they are TRYING to make it look like I'm related to clowns!" I explained and exclaimed.  
"Really?! Clowns?! Those girls need to go to beauty school. They did take clown class. We just need the right amount on your face and we're good. Make up is just to cover up the ugly stuff like pimples or to make something pop at boys. Like your pretty eyes or smile. My mother was a make up person for pop-stars. She taught me that make up is to show the world you're beautiful." Sakura revealed and advised.  
"Well, I always felt as if I would be covering up who I really was so that was another reason I never wore make up." I added.  
"And done!~" Sakura exclaimed in triumphant.  
She spun me around and I gasped.  
Is this me?  
I had baby pink lipstick on my lips, I had some kind of make up on my face, on my cheeks were very light blue blush, my eyelashes look darker and stuff were on it, there was blue eye-shadow on my eyelids, and eyeliner on the bottom of my eyelids and under my under eyelashes.  
I... I don't know what to say.  
"Love it!~" Sakura sang, smiling at me.  
Then, she turned and gasped.  
"OOOOOO!~ PURPLE!~" Sakura yelled.  
She ran to the nail-polish section.  
I smiled at my reflection.  
"Wait up Sakura!" I sang and went after her.  
Earlier, I had decided to ditch her as soon as possible, but now I've changed my mind.

* * *

** At my House**  
We both fell on my couch.  
"The sweat is ruining your make up!" Sakura scolded.  
"Why does that matter?" I asked, curious now.  
"Because you dragged me and I didn't run. You ran for your life. I was behind you walking. I don't sweat often. Why did we have to come to your house in a rush?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, my family needed a talk with me about school." I sighed.  
"Louisa! Are you home?!"  
Oh bull. Here's Mrs. K.  
Mrs. K came down the stairs.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked in curiosity.  
She knew that I don't often bring girls to the house and when I do there's always Digi-Trouble. So, she probebly thinks that something is wrong.  
"Sakura. Sakura Sayo!~" Sakura greeted.  
"Well, Louisa I got a call from the school about your uniform problem." Mrs. K said with clear disapproval in her voice.  
"For the last time, Mrs. K, it's too SHORT!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and glaring at her.  
"Did you even read the handbook?!" Sakura gasped.  
"No. I've been in that school for 2 years, I already know the rules, Sakura." I said.  
Sakura got out the school handbook out of her purse. It was super small and there was too many pages. There was also some stick notes stuck to it.  
"According to page 125. Girls skirts are suppose to be to the knees and socks need to be to the knees. Also, your suppose to wear black flats." Sakura explained.  
"See! The skirts aren't that short!" Mrs.K said in a sing-song tone.  
"Most girls at our school wear them too short." Sakura mentioned.  
"See?!" I yelled.  
"I've heard they're going to get expelled, but since some teachers go goo-goo eye over them, they allow it." Sakura sighed.  
"That's exactly why I don't wear skirts, Mrs. K! Because of my damn, perverted teachers! And I'm a TOMBOY! When are you gonna except that?!" I yelled.  
Me and Mrs. K have had this argument over and over and I hate having it in front of a friend but if she won't acept me then I might just consider moving out.  
Sakura's phone started to ring. Sakura picked it up.  
"Hi hi!~ I'm at Louisa's house. I'll text you the address. OK!~" Sakura sang and hung up the phone.  
"Who was it?" Mrs.K asked.  
"Trip. He want to come over and eat. It that ok?" Sakura asked, turning to my 'mother'.  
Mrs.K nodded, smiling happily.  
"Awesome!~" Sakura sang.  
And so Trip came over with Takuya and Rhys. We had dinner. Sakura and Trip left because Trip has to tutor Sakura. Shinya was having a sleep over with the Smiths so he didn't come home tonight but we did call just to check in on him.

* * *

** Louisa's CM**  
"I guess I could get used to hanging out with Sakura. Other then the heels, she didn't make me wear anything girly that I didn't want to wear and actually picked out some tomboy-ish things that actually felt nice and looked good.  
Note-to-self: If you ever HAVE to go cloths shopping, bring Sakura since she accepts your style, likes you for it and has a good taste in tomboy cloths even if she is a bit of a ditzy-girl."


	12. Characters and their Info for Chapter 6

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink heels  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	13. Ch 7 Meet Travis & Salvia, 2 Lost Teens!

** Lousia's POV Saturday**  
I was hanging out with Trip and Sakura at McDonald's at 8 A.M.  
"I LOVE HASHBROWNS!~" Saky cheered.  
Sakura kept munching on the hash browns. Trip just ate some pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and sausages. Sakura ate more then Trip.  
"So, do you any more friends? You seem lonely when you hang out with us." Sakura asked.  
Trip flicked her forehead.  
"Actually, I do have friends but they've been busy lately and my brothers haven't really got much time to spend with me either since they're busy planning things for their girlfriends." I explained.  
"If it makes you feel better, I have sisters and they outshine me any day. People sometimes think I'm their friend instead of their sister." Sakura admitted.  
"You serious?" I asked.  
Sakura nodded.  
"I thought it was funny." Trip said calmly.  
"OUCH!" He yelped.  
"Was that your foot? I was aiming for the table." Sakura said, sweetly.  
Sakura looked up while Trip glared at her.  
"Bitch." Trip muttered.  
Sakura stuck her tongue out.  
"Baka! At least I'm not the one who people thought was gay. The dude had a girlfriend in Montana." She smirked.  
"SHUT UP! We were rivals!" Trip yelled.  
"That isn't what our neighbors said." Sakura sang.  
"Stop telling me the story! I'm not gay!" Trip yelled.  
I giggled.  
"YOU LIKE SOMEONE!~ TELL ME!~" Sakura demanded.  
Trip shook his head.  
"I don't like a girl or a boy!" He yelled.  
"A GENDERLESS PERSON?!" Sakura gasped.  
Trip facepalmed and turned to me.  
"This is called a ditzy. Have this conversation ever happen to you?" Trip asked.  
"A few times. Some of my friends are ditzy and until I started dating one of my former friends, they'd always tease and torment me about how in love I was with him." I chuckled.  
Everyone finished eating and Sakura dragged us to the mall. She dragged us to a store for punks.  
"Wait here!~ I want some cute tights!~" Sakura giggled and ran into the store.  
"God. I can't believe we are neighbors and bfs." Trip face palmed.  
"Trip! Should I buy the fuchsia or hot pink one?" Sakura called.  
Trip rolled his eyes. Then Sakura's phone rang.  
"Hi hi!~ PEG!~ OMG, where are you?! NO WAY?! We haven't seen him in years! Really!? You're spying on them?! You're my bff!~ I'm coming over there!~" Sakura yelled and hung up.  
"Girl, we gotta go!~ Spying on Trip's rival and his girlfriend from Montana!~" Saky said and grabbed Trip's arm, dragging him away.  
"BYE!~" Sakura called.  
I was left alone

* * *

** Louisa's CM**  
"Oh well. That's nothing new. Why do I still feel bitter about being left behind and alone? It's happened to me like a million times! Why does it even hurt anymore?"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
"NERD! NERD! NERD!"  
I turned around and saw 2 purple haired girls. One of them had glasses and a book in her hands. The other had an IPhone in her hands.  
"Lisa, shut up."  
"BUT I'M BORED, BECKY!" Lisa cried.  
Wait... Lisa?  
I gasped.  
That was Mom's name!  
"I told you not to called me Becky. It's Rebecca." Becky yelled.  
"But-" Lisa whined.  
Rebecca glared at Lisa.  
"Fine." Lisa huffed.  
"Ya know, you really shouldn't bully people like that." I stated, walking up to them.  
"What the hell?! I'm not bullying her." Lisa yelled.  
"Looks like it to me." I said, glaring at her slightly.  
"Look slut. Go get a dude and fuck him up." Lisa hissed.  
"Already got one, thanks." I giggled.  
"Come on Rebecca. Let's go." Lisa huffed.  
They left me. I guess seeing them fight like they were bullying each other got on my nerve.  
"Excuse me. We're kinda lost."  
I turned around and saw a girl and a boy.  
The girl wore a white headband, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots.  
The boy wore a blue cap with capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers.  
"I lost my cousin. Could you help us?" The boy asked.  
"I lost my older sister." The girl whimpered.  
"Oh course, sweet-heart. I'm Louisa. What are your names?" I asked.  
"I'm Travis. This is Salvia." The boy, Travis, introduced himself and his friend.  
"Good day, Louisa-chan." Salvia said with a polite bow.  
"Really, Sal. You doing the royalty crap." Travis asked with a 'Really' face on.  
"At least I'm not a slob." Salvia huffed.  
They had a stare contest.  
"Come one guys, quit it. So, what do your sister and cousin look like?" I asked.  
"My cousin looks like me." Travis stated, pointing at himself.  
"And my sister looks like me." Salvia said, also pointing at herself.  
"Well, I don't know anyone who looks like you guy, but I'll help you look for them. Deal?" I asked.  
They nodded and I smiled.  
We searched all day in the mall for their family. We didn't find anything.  
I checked the time and saw it was way past my curfew.  
"Sorry guys, but I gotta go." I apologized.  
"But- But-" Travis stuttered.  
"SALVIA!" Two voices cried.  
"TRAVIS!" Two voices cried.  
Then two groups came.  
One group had Ash, May(that I heard from Sapph), Serena, and Kenny in it and the other had Red, Mei, White, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, and Diamond in it.  
Angie was with Ash while Yellow was with Red.  
Here's a description of Ash's group.  
Here's the girl's description.  
There was a red head, a girl who looked like Salvia, and a purple head. They were all glaring at Angie.  
Here's the boys description.  
There was a blond and a purple head.  
Here's the girl's description.  
There were 2 brunettes and a girl who looked like Salvia.  
Here's the boys description.  
There was a brunette, a red-head, and a green haired boy.  
"TRAVIS!" Ash and Red cried and Travis hugged them.  
"Dawn!~ Platz!~" Salvia sighed in relief.  
She hugged the girls who looked like her.  
"Goodbye Louisa-san." Salvia called.  
"Bye Louisa!~" Travis called.  
"Bye guys!" I yelled.  
The two groups left with either Salvia or Travis. Angie and Yellow stayed behind.  
"Thanks Louisa. We looked all day." Angie sighed.  
"Hey, what's a sister for?" I chuckled.  
Angie ran to Ash's group.  
"I hope they didn't cause any problems." Yellow prayed.


	14. Characters and their Info for Chapter 7

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	15. Ch 8 Memories' Break Up

** Louisa's POV Sunday Afternoon At the Mall**  
I was hanging out with Salvia, Travis, Trip, and Sakura.  
"Do you know Misty? She scares me. She always uses a mallet and hit Ash." Travis grimaced.  
We were talking and talking until I saw a couple by a fountain. It was Angie and Ash.  
"I can't believe you're breaking up with me?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Angie screamed.  
Wait, WHAT?!  
"I'm sorry." Ash sighed.  
"I KNEW YOU WERE STILL HUNG UP ON MISTY!" Angie yelled, infuriated.  
I am too!  
"Well, I can't believe you're keeping secrets from me! You keep leaving our dates!" Ash accused.  
"Well, I'm sorry!" Angie huffed.  
"Could you tell me the secret? And maybe we could still work!" Ash suggested.  
Angie hesitated.  
If she tells him in a place this big with this many people, it's cause a riot.  
"I can't. Louisa-" Angie was cut off.  
"WE'RE DONE! GO!" Ash demanded.  
Angie ran away. Ash was left there. There was also Gold and Crystal. They were fighting too. I saw almost all the Memories there with their boyfriends or girlfriends.  
"OK FINE! I'm sick and tired of you bossing and ruining my life! Ok, I'm done. Bye, ex-girlfriend." Gold yelled.  
Gold walked away from Crystal.  
Next there was Mei and Kyohei.  
"I knew it! You were just using me to get back Hugh!" Kyohei yelled.  
"Look-" Mei cut herself off.  
Kyohei ran away before she could finish.  
Next was White and Black.  
"You little slut! You were with N and was still with me!" Black hissed.  
Black walked away from White and N.  
He never hissed before. Mei's gonna pay!  
Next was Zoey and Kenny.  
"You still like Dawn?! You never liked me this whole time?! We're through!" Zoey yelled.  
"Good bitch!" Kenny hissed.  
They both walked away.  
Next was Calem and Serena.  
"You still like Ash?!" Calem gasped.  
"You know he is cute, brave-" Serena was cut off.  
"I don't want to hear it." Calem sighed.  
He ran away.  
"Why did Angie mentioned your name? Don't tell me you told her to keep a secret that ruined Ash's and her relationship." Sakura asked.  
I stayed quiet.  
"You little bitch! I don't know what the secret is or what is going on with you and Angie, but since Trip and Ash are rivals, I really care about Angie!" Sakura growled.  
She was about to pounce on me, but Trip ducked and Sakura's waist was on Trip's shoulder.  
"I don't think we should hang out." Trip said.  
They left. Sakura was pounding on Trip's back.  
"I thought you were a supporter of them. I thought you were their friend?! I guess I was wrong. Salvia, let's go." Travis.  
They left me alone and my thoughts.

* * *

** Louisa's CM**  
"I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them fall.  
I guess... It's same old, same old.  
Just me, myself and I.  
...WHY DO I ALWAYS SCREW UP MY FRIENDS' AND FAMILIES' LIVES?!  
Why can't anything be simple..."  
Monday Morning  
I wasn't in the mode to do anything but cry.  
All night long I was having nightmares about everyone leaving me and not even the smell of Fried-Shrimp made me better."

* * *

** At School**  
Once I got to school, I saw the Memories. I was about to call to them, but they looked at me. They glared at me and walked away. I sighed sadly and walked into the building. I saw Sakura, Trip, Travis, Peg, Ritchie, and Salvia by the lockers. They just looked at me and walked away. I walked to my Junior class. I saw most of the Warriors.  
"Hey Lou!" Koji greeted.  
I forced a tired smile.  
"Hey Koji." I sighed.  
Then I faked a yawn.  
"Sorry. I had a rough night." I apologized bowing.  
I hope they believe it. If any of the engaged girls know I ruined my best friend's and the Memories' love-life, they'd try to kill me.  
Besides, it is the truth, just not the whole truth.  
I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder and I looked up into a pair of sapphire eyes.  
Koji's eyes.  
"Hey, don't worry about it." He smiled.  
I forced another tired smile and nodded.

* * *

** After School**  
I sat under a tree in the park. I was still in my uniform. I felt down. Then I heard a grass whistle. It played a beautiful song. It was coming somewhere near me. I looked up and found a blonde with the end of her hair in a dark gold color and all fluffy in the same uniform as I am in, but in the girl's uniform.  
Then, she looked down at me with a concerned smiled.  
"Um... Hi. I'm Louisa." I greeted.  
"My name is Talice Alicia. Alice is fine by me. What's wrong? I sense that you've been betrayed by people dear to you." The blonde, Alice, predicted.  
"You're dead on target, Alice. Because of a secret I made my best friend keep from her boyfriend, they brook-up yesterday and now all she and her friends do is glare at me as if I killed someone." I confessed.  
"There are secrets that should be found and secrets that should be hidden away." Alice spoke, wisely.  
"This secret is one that should be hidden. If people knew about it, we'd all get dragged off to a loony-bin." I frowned.  
"A secret that should be hidden away, you say? There are times when secrets that have and should of been hidden, should be revealed." Alice continued.  
"I don't know what to do. This friend has was like a sister since the day we met and now I've ruined everything." I whimpered.  
"This friend must of really cherish your friendship to have given up her dream. A dream with a future ahead." Alice spoke.  
"Alice... I know there's something I can do but if I do it, my other friends will be mad at me and it may not even work to begin with. What should I do?" I asked her.  
"If there's something you should do, you should do it for the sake of that friend." Alice advised.  
"But... If I do, I could end up alone... Everyone would hate me... Especially my boyfriend and brothers." I whimpered.  
"I see. You're confused. Maybe telling the secret would be the best." Alice suggested.  
I chuckled.  
"If I did that, then I'd either get sent to a loony-bin or the government would turn me and my friends into lab-rats." I mused.  
"That's a bit exaggeration, but I'm not the one who is the sinner. It's your choice to do nothing and let this get worse or do something for the sake of your dear friend." Alice instructed.  
Alice jumped down from the tree and walked away, but she turned around before she left.  
"But sinners should justify for the wrong they've done." She said.  
Then, Alice walked away.  
I got to my feet and ran.  
Alice is right! I've got to make this right again! If I don't fix this, I'll never forgive myself.  
So what if everyone just turns against me? I'm not afraid.  
I've been alone before and I can do it again, I just need to play my cards right and I'll win this game.  
Fate, it's time to Duel!


	16. Characters and their Info for Chapter 8

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	17. Ch 9 Meeting Ash's and Red's Friends

** Raven's POV Friday Afternoon**  
The Memories, Peg, and Ritchie have been cold to everyone, but each other. I don't know what happened, but Louisa wants me to kinda wiggle my way in Ash's group and Rhys in Red's group. I was going to Ash's dorm because there was a meeting there. I was in front of his door. Here goes nothing. I knocked on the door.  
"I'LL GET IT!" A voice that sounded similar to Ash's yelled.  
I heard loud footsteps and Ash opened the door.  
"Hey!~ Raven is it? Aren't you in my Spanish class?" Ash asked.  
I nodded.  
"Cool so what are you here for?" Ash asked.  
Bull!  
"I was wondering, if I'm not interrupting something of course, if we could study together? I'm not all that good in the Spanish department." I lied.  
Truth be told Ash is the one who needs help with Spanish. I'm actually a wiz because Ruby's mother was Spanish and Ruby grew up in Spain so she knows a lot and I'm a quick learner so, yeah.  
I'm just glad the principle keep our grades private.  
"Sure!~ Come on in!~" Ash invited.  
I entered his dorm. There was a lot of people that I didn't know.  
No wonder Lou needed me.  
"Ok, so this is Misty, Dawn, May, Paul, Kenny, Iris, Serena, Drew, and Barry." Ash introduced.  
He pointed at each person. Everyone had on the school uniform.  
"OMG!~ RAVEN!~ You were the girl who went with my little twin, Sapphy-chan!~" May yelled.  
"That's right. I think me and my boyfriend Rhys saw you last year when we visited, right?" I asked.  
May nodded.  
"You guys she's going to hang out with us for today." Ash explained.  
"So, 10-0 how hot am I?" Drew asked.  
"I'll give you a -100!~" Barry yelled.  
Everyone face palmed. There was just some talking and stuff. I noticed something. Misty, Iris, Dawn, May, and Serena are staring at Ash. Paul and Kenny are staring at Dawn. Drew's staring at May. Barry's staring at Dawn. What a love chaos!  
"So, how are things with you and Angie?" I asked, hoping to get in on the chit-chat.  
Ash then turned pale.  
"Me and Angie broke up, Raven." He admitted.  
Then he smile.  
Faker.  
"Thank God we broke up. She was getting on my nerves." Ash smirked, arrogantly.  
Then when everyone talked to each other except Ash, his smile turned into a frown.  
"You miss her don't you." I stated.  
"Whaaaaaaa?!" He gasped, his voice suddenly turning all high and pitchy.  
"Admit it, Ash. You were head over heels for her last year and you still are now. And don't even try to lie to me, I'm the love-doctor's sister and I have some expertise in that field of work too, ya know." I stated in a warning tone.  
"Fine. I'll admit. I didn't really want to break up with her. It's just feels like Louisa is more important than us. Whenever she leaves and then we talk during the night about her leaving, she says she can't say because Louisa doesn't want her to say." Ash admitted.  
Everyone just started talking and watching movies like friends would. We left and separated.  
I wonder how Ree is doing on his spy mission?  
What if it's the same problem with those guys as it is with Ash?

* * *

** Rhys' POV**  
I walked to Red's dorm, 1818. I knocked on it and a brunette opened the door.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Blue it's ok. It must be a friend of Yellow's. Come in!~" Red told her.  
I walked in his dorm.  
"Listen, I'm only being nice to you because you're a friend of Yellow's, got it?" Red whispered to me.  
I nodded.  
I wonder what's up.  
"Ok everyone!~ This is Rhys!~ Rhys this is Blue, Green, Crys, Lyra, Silver, Ruby, Rald, Dia, Platz, White, N, Hugh, and Mei." Red introduced.  
We exchanged our hellos. I notice something in here.  
Green is staring at Blue. Silver is staring at Blue. Lyra is staring at Silver. White and N are kissing. Hugh and Mei are kissing.  
"Come sit over here, darling!~" Blue invited.  
I sat by here. Silver and Green started to glare at me.  
"Don't worry about them, darling. There were a few love mishaps, but Blue-chan is here to solve EVERYTHING." Blue whispered.  
She evilly chuckled.  
This Blue chick is either thinking of making a move on me or she's Myotismon in disguise.

* * *

** Louisa's POV Saturday Morning**  
Rhys and Raven were seated on my couch.  
"So, what information did you find about them." I asked.  
The guys told me about the stares that each member in each group gave each other, Rhys also mentioned he though that "Blue" was hitting on him and Raven told me she knew of the break up and that Ash wants her back.


	18. Characters and their Info for Chapter 9

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	19. Ch 10 Angie and Ash Together Forever!

**Angie's POV Sunday Evening**  
Me: "Why are we going to your kingdom, Yell?"  
I was in the Digital World. I was dragged here by Yell. We were both going to Yell's kingdom.  
Me: "I'm tired."  
I wanna go back to bed!

* * *

**Rhys' POV**  
Here goes the plan. I knocked on Ash's door.  
"I'LL GET IT!" A voice that sounded like Ash yelled.  
"SHUT UP, ASH!" A voice yelled at Ash (that sounded like Paul).  
Then the door opened to reveal Ash.  
"Hey... Rhys? Aren't you in P.E with me?" Ash asked.  
I nodded.  
"So, what are you doing here?" He continued.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out, since my girlfriend is kinda busy." I shrugged.  
"PAUL! KENNY! BARRY! I'M HANGING OUT WITH RHYS!" He yelled.  
"So, where are we going to hang out?" Ash asked.

* * *

**Rhys' CM**  
"You'll find out."

* * *

**Angie's POV**  
Me: "Yell, why am I in my royal attire?"  
I was wearing a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to my knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for my digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelet with only an amber water lilies  
Yell was wearing a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots.  
Yell: "You'll see!~"  
Yell smirked. I was in her room.  
It had a king size bed with yellow and green sheets, a window, and a vase filled with flowers from fans.  
We walked out of her room. It was all dark. Then some lights turned on. I saw the Warriors smiling, the Memories surprised as I am, and... ASH?! I ran down the stairs.  
Me: "Ash?! What are you..."  
Ash: "I don't know, Angie."  
The Memories, Ash, and I turned to Louisa.  
Louisa: "I was behind all of this!~"  
Ash: "Yeah. Rhys like told me the truth about all this and I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"  
His eyes were pleading me to forgive. Everyone eyes were on me and only me.  
I nodded.  
Me: "Of course!~"  
Ash's eyes brighten up like a light bulb. He ran up to me and pulled me in a hug.  
Yell: "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!~"  
We pulled away too quickly.  
Me: "Yell, you ruin the moment."  
Yell blushed scarlet red.  
Me: "So how did you end up here?"  
We all turned to Rhys and Raven.  
Gold: "Don't tell me the useless couple did this!"  
They looked offended.  
Me: "So, Rhys how did you do it?"

* * *

**Flashback Rhys's POV**  
_I asked Ash to hang out with me. He wanted to go to a cafe, but I insisted on going to my house._  
_"I WANTED CAKE!" Ash had whined._  
_But when I told him I was the best in Cocking Class and that I had made a chocolate cake earlier today, he stopped and we went to my house._  
_We walked to my house and into my room._  
_"I'm bored!" Ash sighed._  
_I got my computer out._  
_"LET'S GO ON YOUTUBE!~" Ash cheered._  
_I held up my V2 D-tector._  
_"What are we going to do with your phone?" Ash asked._  
_"Digiport open!" I yelled._  
_Me and Ash were sucked into the computer._

* * *

**In the Digital World**  
_We came out of the grey tv._  
_"Where are we, Rhys?" Ash asked._  
_BOOM!_  
_There was a loud explosion near us._  
_"Come on!" I yelled._  
_Ash nodded._  
_We ran to the source of the explosion. Two Digimon were fighting. They were both rookies. They were fighting over a DigiNoir. Then a BlackGarurumon came out of nowhere and growled at the 2 Digimon. The 2 rookie Digimon ran away from the BlackGarurumon. Then it turned to us._  
_"Rhys? Ash?" BlackGarurumon gasped._  
_Huh? How did this Digimon-_  
_Oh!_  
_"BlackGabumon!" I exclaimed._  
_"Why are you here? In the middle of Yellow's kingdom." BlackGarurumon questioned._  
_I explain Louisa's plan to BlackGarurumon._  
_"Well, I'll take you there." He offered._  
_We hopped on BlackGarurumon and we went to Yellow's castle._

* * *

**End of Flashback, Louisa's POV**  
"Ok... Well, it was nice of all of you to be a part of it except my teammates didn't have a part in this." Angie smiled.  
"Sorry Ang, but you guys were kinda avoiding me, so I couldn't exactly ask 'em for help." I said, sheepishly rubbing my neck.  
"How about we party?!~ It's for Angie and Ash!~" Yellow suggested.  
"HELL YEAH!" The Kanbaras cheered, since we're all party-animals.  
So we partied the night and evening.

* * *

**Louisa's CM**  
"Thanks Alice. Because of you I was able to get up off my feet and saved my friendship with Angie. Because of you, I won this Duel. And we can keep on winning as friends. Thank you Alice. Thank you."


	20. Characters and their Info for Chapter 10

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	21. Ch 11 Takuya Meets Cameron, the Loud Boy

** Takuya's POV A Weekend**  
I was walking around the block.  
Everyone was on dates except some people.  
The Memories, except Sapph and Angie, were hanging out.  
Zoe had to do something for her mom and it would take the whole day.  
"WATCH OUT!"  
I turned around to the voice, but I collided with someone.  
He wore an orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, and blue jean shorts.  
"Dude? WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.  
"WHEN SOMEONE YELLS 'WATCH OUT', YOU MOVE!" He growled.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR RUNNING SO FAST!" I argued.  
"MY FAULT?! I'M NOT THE LITTLE KID WHO WALKS AROUND STARING OFF INTO SPACE!" He hissed.  
"I'M NOT A KID YOU DICK-HEAD!" I growled.  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled.  
"I WILL WHEN YOU APOLOGIES!" I shrieked.  
"I'M SO NOT SAYING SORRY TO YOUR FUCKING ASS!" He argued.  
"OH YEAH?!" I challenged.  
BOOM!  
"Huh?" We asked.  
We both looked up. A purple dino and a human were fighting on the roof of a hotel.  
"OH NO! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT!" He yelled.  
And ran into the hotel.  
"HEY! WAIT!" I yelled.  
And ran into the building. Everyone was running out the building. I ran up the stairs.

* * *

** On the Roof**  
I was finally on the roof. The man, who was previously fighting the Digimon, ran pass me. He screamed for this mom or something along that line. I looked onto the roof and saw the boy and the Digimon fighting.  
"YOU! Stop hurting everyone!" He yelled.  
"The humans are hurting me!" The Digimon cried.  
I started the spirit evolution.  
"PYRO DARTS!" I yelled.  
The Digimon was taken back by the attack and fell down the building. Then the boy went after him.

* * *

** Takuya's CM**  
"THIS IS A 20 STORY BUILDING! That moron!"

* * *

** Back to the Story**  
Then a whosh of wind came. I saw a Digimon. It was all black and a sphinx. The person on it had a black cape covering him and his whole body. There were strong winds blowing and the hood of the cape fell and it revealed a person with dark purple hair that is tied in a long braid and blue eyes. Then another Digimon flew in with the purple dino.  
It had punk and ripped clothing, grey, ripped wings, and a grey fire with eyes and a mouth was on her shoulder.  
Then ANOTHER Digimon flew in.  
This Digimon had a head of some kind of animal and the mouth of a robot. I can't go into more details because it looks. I don't know, wow. Half animal, half robot, and half human(it had blonde hair).  
"You might wanna stop letting people die, Takuya." The girl said.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked.  
"You don't recognize me? I'm Ammie, Angie's other self."  
"Oh. Now I remember you." I said.  
"I DON'T KNOW YOU! TELL YOUR ROBOT OF AN ANIMAL TO PUT ME DOWN!" The boy yelled and flailed. Then he looked down. He stopped flailing and turned pale.  
"Ok." The Digimon that held the boy said.  
"NEVER MIND! DON'T DROP ME! I'LL GO SPLAT!" The boy yelled.  
"HOW ABOUT YOU PUT ME DOWN, LADYDEVIMON!" The purple dino yelled.  
"Of course not. You need to go back to the Digital World." Ammie stated.  
"NEVER!" The purple dino cried.  
Everyone looked surprised by his response.  
"IT'S BORING THERE!" He clammed.  
Everyone feel down anime-style except LadyDevimon and the other Digimon holding the boy.  
The 2 Digimon just sweat-dropped.  
"I sense something, Takuya!" Ammie warned.  
Ammie got out her DigiQuartz glass.  
A DigiQuartz glass is a magnifying glass, that you can't hold, that people can look into and see the parallel universe of the Real World called DigiQuartz.  
Ammie's eyes widen.  
"Gotta go. Take the stupid kid, son of a bitch. Making me waste my time with this." She growled.  
The Digimon, who is half animal half robot, threw the kid towards me. Ammie, her Digimon, and the Digimon flew off.  
"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW ME! MY BODY ISN'T A ROCK!" The kid yelled to Ammie and her Digimon.  
I sweat-dropped and dropped him on the roof.  
"OWWWWWWW!" He cried.  
I turned back to my human form and glared at him.  
"HEY! YOU THAT THAT THING ARE THE SAME THING!?" The boy yelped.  
He gotta stop yelling in my ear.  
"If I say 'Yes' will you stop yelling at me?" I asked.  
"Well, I gotta go. Bye!~" He smiled and began to run away.  
"BY THE WAY, I'M TAKUYA!" I called.  
"THE NAMES CAMERON!" He yelled back.


	22. Characters and their Info for Chapter 11

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	23. Ch 12 Lousia and the Skirt Problem!

** On a Weekday Evening Louisa's POV**  
I was left alone after a hard day at school. I had to stay an hour after school and another hour there with my teacher and my mom.  
I'm almost getting expelled, banned from my digivice, banned from hanging out with my friends, banned from my electronics, and grounded for getting expelled.  
One more detention and there goes my life.  
Like I had one in the first place.  
I rested my back against a tree. Then I heard a grass whistle. I looked up and saw Alice in the school's girl uniform.  
"Hey Alice!" I called.  
She stopped playing her grass whistle.  
"Louisa-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." Alice smiled.  
"Like-wise. You always seem to show up when I'm thinking about my problems." I joked.  
"A problem you say? Please tell me." Alice asked.  
"If I don't start wearing the stupid mini-skirts that the other girls wear, I'm gonna get expelled. I've already been banned from everything but food and I'm grounded." I sighed.  
"Expelled, grounded, and banned. That sounds horrible. Sometimes in situations you have nothing to lose. In this one you have something to lose. A job, college, money, and maybe family. Sometimes the right thing is wrong, and the wrong is right, but sometimes the right is right, and the wrong is wrong." Alice advised.  
"I'm sorry, but that last part made no scene what-so-ever." I said, sheepishly.  
"In this situation, you have to do the thing that is best. Think about it. When you get expelled, your family will lose money and you have siblings I assume. Think about them. Their food, education for a job, and the burdens they have. No one want more crosses to the point they break down. When you get banned from your friends, they would drift away from you." Alice explained to me.  
"But it's just a skirt. What's the big deal and besides I don't even care about whether I can spend time with my friends." I argued.  
"It's your choice. I hope you make the best decision. Think about the effects of that one cause." Alice advised.  
"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?! I GOT OUR SODAS! ALICE?! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" A female voice called.  
"I gotta go. It was nice to see you again." Alice sighed.  
Alice jumped down from the tree. Then a green haired girl came with the same uniform.  
"Alice?! You scared me to my wits! I thought something happened." The girl yelled.  
Alice smiled reassuringly.  
"Who's she? She obviously looks like those tomboys. Alice, she's a troublemaker! Don't be friends with her!" The girl demanded.  
She dragged Alice away from me.  
"Bye!" I called.

* * *

** The Next Day At School**  
I am gonna regret this for the rest of my whole f-ing "life".  
I entered the school grounds. Everyone looked at me with widen eyes.  
I, Louisa Olivia Kanbara, was wearing a skirt. Everyone started to whisper.  
Ra! I feel like a slut. Please can someone bomb the school and kill me now  
"I LOVE IT!~" I heard someone say.  
Then squealing was heard.  
I turned around and saw Sakura and Trip. Sakura was hanging onto Trip's arm for dear life.  
"It suits you, Louisa-san."  
I turned around and saw Salvia and Travis.  
"It's good that you learned your lesson. Uniforms teach valuable lessons." Salvia advised.  
I wanted to cry and scream "I FEEL LIKE A FUCKING SLUT! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE WEAR THIS FUCKING STUFF?!" but I kept my tantrums to myself.  
"I completely agree."  
Everyone turned around to see Alice.  
"Morning Alice. Thanks for the pep talk yesterday." I waved.  
"Good morning to you too.~ It teaches that life isn't about getting what you want, it's about accepting what you have." Alice nodded approvingly.  
"It teaches to deal with stuff you don't like. It helps in work too. Bosses will be mean." Salvia added.  
"Finally! I never thought Blondie would learn her lesson! God, it took long enough. And you look sexy!~"  
WHO THE FUCK JUST SAID I WAS SEXY?!  
Everyone turned to Gold, the Memories, Peg, and Ritchie.  
I swear to Ra, I am gonna kill that pervert.  
"Good morning everyone!~ Today's a new day!~" Peg greeted.  
"Please someone shoot me." Trip muttered.  
You and me both, pal.  
"It's nice, Louisa. What happened? What made you change?" Angie asked.  
It was seriously taking every bit of my will power not to break down right now, especially since even my best friend agreed with them. Why do I feel betrayed?  
"I just heard some really good advise." I forced a smirk.  
I winked at Alice and she winked at me.  
"Secrets aren't healthy, Louisa-san." Yancy scolded.  
Well, f you.  
The bell rang and we had to go to class. Everyone split up and I had Koji and Takuya in this class. Unfortunately, I had the bitchy-est teacher in the universe. Mrs. Kikuko. Agatha Kikuko.  
"Hello Ms. Kanbara. I see I don't have to give your mother a talk today. Mr. Kanbara, I hope you keep your sister under control with her clothes." Mrs. Kikuko smirked.  
She walked away and started the lesson. I think Koji was drooling at me.  
Why do I suddenly regret being his girlfriend?

* * *

** Louisa's CM**  
"This has been the worst day of my entire life.  
I feel as if I've been betrayed by everyone because they couldn't accept me for who I am.  
I know that Alice is right and that I was being selfish and childish.  
But I feel worst than I have in a long time and that's saying something.  
Since I have 3 moms (Mom 1 sent me and my brother to a life of hell, Mom 2 actually cared and respected me for who I was but was killed on my birthday and Mom 3 didn't stand up for me or by my side when I needed her most), been beaten near death on more then one occasion (why didn't they finish the bloody job?!), was stuck in a Coma after I nearly lost my arm, have a once respectable guy as my boyfriend (he was drooling at me. I don't know about you but I wouldn't respect someone who did that) and I'm stuck saving two worlds with the most annoying group of people to have ever been born.  
Why haven't I run away yet?  
Oh yeah. Because I'm still needed here in this hell-hole.  
Sometimes, I wonder why I even both calling the Warriors my friends since I honestly would rather a wall's company than theirs.  
At least walls don't make you feel like you're only wanted because of your power."


	24. Characters and their Info for Chapter 12

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Rookie)/Doruguremon(Champion)/Spinomon(Ultimate)/Triceramon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	25. Ch 13 4 New Digimon Parnters!

** Fliss' POV After School**  
It was a wonderful day to be in the park reading a good book.  
That's something Lou would do.  
Usually I'm at the mall but she made a bet with me and now I have to read stories by Rick Roirdan and I can't go shopping until I finish reading every last one of them.  
I know she hates the school skirts and it really is a surprise that she even decided to wear them, but I know she's in constant pain from it.  
Serves that busy-body-tom-boy right!  
Then I heard some grunting and felt the tree, that I was leaning on, shake. I turned around and leaned towards the side to see what was making the grunting noise.  
"Stupid Angie! She beat me again! URGHHHHH!" A girl growled.  
Then she saw me and her anger subsided.  
"Uhhhh... Hi." She waved.  
"Hey there. I'm Felicity Blackbird. Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Carlita Janta." The girl smiled.  
"Is there something you wanna talk about?" I asked.  
"It's just something you wouldn't understand, Felicity-chan." She sighed.  
"You said it was something about a girl named Angie." I said.  
"Well, we're rivals and she ALWAYS ALWAYS beat me. I feel like a real loser." Carlita sighed.  
"Ya know something? The only real losers are the people who think they can make it all on their own. I used to think that way and I know a girl who still thinks that she has to do everything herself, when she's not alone." I stated.  
Carlita smiled.  
"Thanks. You're the first friend I made since I moved here from China." Carlita thanked me.  
"It was my pleasure." I giggled.  
"Well, I gotta go. I hope we bump into each again!~" Carlita prayed.  
Then she ran off.

* * *

** Takuya's POV**  
"Hahha, so you're telling me that I, Angielina Aoi, have to find a kid named Cameron just because he saw a Digimon and Ammie?" Angie asked as if I were insane.  
I nodded.  
"You must be fucking crazy. He's not going to just crash into us in the middle of the sidewalk!" Ash smirked.  
Then someone crashed into Angie.  
"FUCKING OWWWW! I HATE WHEN YOU JINXED ME, ASH!" Angie whaled.  
I got the boy off of Angie's back, and Ash helped Angie up to her feet.  
"Let me guess. It's Cameron." Angie sighed.  
"HEY!~ How did you know my name?!" Cameron gasped.  
It was Cameron. He pointed at Angie. His mouth was dropped open. Angie turned to me and glared.  
"You want me to make this kid a DigiDestined?! Ya must be nuts." Angie stated.  
Angie turned around and walked away with Ash.  
"Was was that all about, Takuya?" He asked.  
"It was about you becoming a DigiDestined." I stated.  
"Really?!~" He gasped, his eyes lighting up like fireworks.  
"But I have a question, Takuya." Cameron said.  
"Go ahead." I smiled.  
"What's a DigiDestined?" He asked.  
Oh boy.

* * *

** In a Bar**  
"Wait wait wait. You want me to make this kid a DigiDestined?" Gold gasped.  
I nodded. I was currently at this bar with Gold. I have no idea how he got in. Gold was playing pool with his trusty pool stick.  
"Does the kid have the guts to be one?! Even though he saw Ammie and Digimon, doesn't make him one. Take a good look at Ash. He knows Digimon and isn't one." Gold said and poked Cameron with his pool stick.  
"Tell you what? How about you find a Digimon that's willing to be your partner? That'll impress me and I'll make you a DigiDestined. Go find Yancy. She'll willingly help you." Gold advised.  
Gold then went back to his game.

* * *

** In Yancy's Dorm**  
"Well, first things first. Since you don't have a Digimon partner or a Digivice, this might be difficult. I'll sent you to DigiQuartz. It's the safest place to DigiHunt." Yancy smiled.  
She opened the portal to DigiQuartz.  
"Here Takuya-san. I'll sent Shurimon with you." Yancy said.  
"Thank you." I nodded.  
Yancy sent Shurimon out and we went to DigiQuartz.

* * *

** In DigiQuartz**  
We landed in DigiQuartz. There were Digimon crawling around. Hiding and fighting other Digimon. I saw other DigiDestined capturing the Digimon.  
"Ritchie look!~ It's Takuya-sama and Cameron from P.E!~"  
I saw Peg with Ritchie.  
"What's that Digimon with you, Takuya?!" Peg asked as her eyes lit up.  
Peg looked up Shurimon on her digivice.

* * *

** DigiAnalyzer**  
Shurimon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Mutant  
Attribute: Data and Free  
DigiMemory: Jungle Troopers and Wind Guardians  
A Mutant-type armor Digimon which evolved through the power of the "Digimental of Sincerity". The big shuriken on its back is named "Kusanagi", and the shuriken on the tip of its limbs are named "Momiji Oroshi". Shurimon blends in with nature and attacks the enemy from their blind spot like a ninja. It can extend its legs and arms like a spring.  
Moves: Double Star, Double Stars, Nouten Saka Otoshi, Bungee Jump, Ninja Wind, and Tendril Jump

* * *

"That's an interesting Digimon." Ritchie stated.  
"He's Yancy's Digimon." I half shrugged.  
"Yancy-chan's?! We had a lovely cup of tea last evening!~" Peg giggled.  
"What are you doing here, Takuya-san? There's no Digimon going out of control, yet." Ritchie asked.  
"I'm going to become a DigiDestined!~" Cameron announced loudly and into my ears.  
I'm going to become deaf with him in my ears.  
"Wow!~ Good luck. Luckily, Shurimon is here. Do you have a Digivice?" Peg asked.  
Cameron shook his head.  
"Never mind about Shurimon." Peg sighed.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Cameron asked.  
"I read from Yellow's Digi-Hunting guide book that you need to defeat a Digimon in order to make that Digimon one of your partners, but since you don't have a Digivice, that's a problem. Good luck." Ritchie wished.  
"You see. We're going to America for it's burgers!~" Peg giggled.  
Ritchie leaned towards me.  
"It was all Peg's idea not mine, Takuya-san." He whispered.  
I nodded.  
"Really?! America?! But how, you guys?" Cameron asked.  
"Well..." Peg began.  
Then she started to ramble something about DigiQuartz that I didn't get because she was going so fast. Cameron seemed to get it because he was nodded at what she said.  
"Get it now?" She finished.  
Cameron nodded.  
"But I have a question." He said.  
Peg nodded.  
"What's DigiQuartz and how are you going to go to America?" He asked.  
Peg anime fell.  
"I WAS JUST EXPLAINING THAT IN MY WHOLE EXPLANATION!" She screamed.  
"It's more of a voice recording of some boring person, but then pushing the fast forward button." Ritchie whispered.  
I couldn't agree more.  
"I really need a Digimon." Peg sighed.  
"Me too, Peg." Ritchie nodded.  
"Let me borrow Shurimon, Takuya-sama!" She begged and hugged my leg.  
"Fine." I sighed.  
"Yay!~ He agreed!~" Peg cheered and did a horrible dance.  
"Someone cook my eyeballs." Ritchie begged in a whisper.  
Louisa would gladly do it since she seems more pissed off then usually.  
It's not the kind of pissed off Rella is or that once a month thing she sometimes complains about.  
It's as if she's been walking all day to met some guy she liked and found out he was gay or something.  
"LET'S GO!~ TO AMERICA!~" Peg screamed.  
We went to the Locomon and Trailmon Station. It was where Japan's train station would be. We rode a Locomon to America.

* * *

** In Locomon**  
We were sitting in our seats. I was with Cameron. He was asleep.  
Then Locomon stopped suddenly.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
Cameron woke up.  
"Wha?" He asked, half asleep.  
"What's going on?!" Peg yelled.  
Peg and Ritchie looked outside.  
"LOOK RITCHIE! IT'S THE THREE THAT TOOK ZOEY AND ANGIE! THEY HAVE A PURPLE DINO WITH THEM TOO!" Peg screamed.  
Purple dino?  
"Here let me look up the butterfly with WAY too much armor on and the others." Ritchie halted.  
A butterfly with way too much armor? That sounds like Lulu.

* * *

** DigiAnalyzer**  
Butterflymon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Vaccine and Free  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Butterflymon, the Fascination of Knowledge, is an Insectoid Digimon who is the armor digivolved form of Gatomon through the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. Like all Digimon evolved with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge it is decorated with the Crest of Knowledge, in this case on the wings.  
Moves: Sweet Pheromone, Honey Wave, Sweet Kick, and Sweet Honey Straw

* * *

** DigiAnalyzer**  
BioThunderbirdmon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Giant Bird  
Attribute: Data  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
A Digimon that is part of the Thunderbirdmon family. It was said that it was created from Thunderbirdmon's data and human DNA.  
Moves: Thunderstorm and Spark Wing

* * *

** DigiAnalyzer**  
Halsemon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Bird  
Attribute: Free and Data  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians and Nature Spirits  
It is the armor digivolved form of Hawkmon through the Digi-Egg of Love.  
Moves: Mach Impulse, Tempest Wing, Udjat Gaze, and Eagle Eye

* * *

** DigiAnalyzer**  
Dorugamon  
Level: Champion  
Type: Animal  
Attribute: Data  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits and Dragon's Roar  
A ferocious Digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, and carrier of the X Antibody. It is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be a digivolution of a "Prototype Digimon".  
Moves: Cannonball and Power Metal

* * *

"Peg, CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE FROM PURPLE AND BLACK?!" Ritchie screamed.  
"I'M SORRY!" Peg yelled.  
Dorugamon came to Peg and Ritchie.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.  
"Shurimon!" I yelled.  
"DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon used all of his shurikens on his body and attacked Dorugamon.  
"Uhhhhh... Dorugamon doesn't look so happy!" Peg whimpered.  
It growled at everyone on Locomon.  
"Takuya, let me take Shurimon under my wing. I need him to get Butterflymon." Peg requested.  
I let her take Shurimon under her wing. Then the other 3 Digimon came into Locomon.  
"Shurimon attack Butterflymon!" Peg commanded.  
"Tendril Jump!" Shurimon flipped through the air, extends its limbs, and slices at Butterflymon with the shurikens on his feet.  
He sliced one of Butterflymon's wings.  
"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.  
Butterflymon couldn't fly anymore and fell.  
"Shurimon!" Peg commanded.  
"Double Star!" Shurimon threw the gigantic shuriken on its back at Butterflymon. She disappeared into data and went into Peg's fusion loader.  
"BOOOOOOOO YEAH!~" Peg screamed in victory.  
Peg sent Shurimon to Ritchie.  
"How about you get BioThunderbirdmon?!~" Peg yelled.  
Ritchie nodded.  
"Shurimon attack BioThunderbirdmon!" Ritchie command.  
"DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon slices at BioThunderbirdmon with the shurikens on all limbs, but...  
"THUNDERSTORM!" BioThunderbirdmon made a gust of electrical discharge from its wings.  
It shocked everyone on the train.  
"Here Ritchie! Try this!" Peg yelled and threw her DigiCard to Ritchie.  
"I'll try it!~" Ritchie yelled.  
"That wasn't enough for you?! Then here! Eat this! Thunderstorm!" BioThunderbirdmon made a gust of electrical discharge from its wings.  
"Treason Vortex GO! UPLOAD DARKKNIGHTMON!" Ritchie yelled.  
A translucent image of DarkKnightmon appeared, when a magic circle appeared. It spun its twin spear and made a hurricane of darkness.  
It took BioThunderbirdmon, Halsemon, and Dorugamon. The hurricane collide all 3 of them.  
"Double Star!" Shurimon threw the gigantic shuriken on its back at all 3 of them.  
They disappeared into data and went into Ritchie's fusion loader.  
"NO FAIR NO FAIR! He got caught 3!" Peg whined.  
"HEY HEY HEY!" Cameron screamed.  
He came up to Ritchie and pointed his finger in his face.  
"I was aiming for Dorugamon!" Cameron pouted.  
"I'll give him to you AFTER you get your Digivce and AFTER he heals." Ritchie growled.  
"Bastard." Cameron muttered.  
"What was that, Cameron?" Ritchie asked.  
God, here we go again!  
Lou said that there was always gonna be a Leader and a Rival in the team and it looks like we found another pair.


	26. Characters and their Info for Chapter 13

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	27. Ch 14 A Dream or a Reality!

** Takuya's POV**  
"IS TOO!" Peg screamed.  
"IS NOT!" Cameron argued.  
They both kept arguing. It took a long time to get to America, so Peg told Angie to cover her on her new D-Terminal. I didn't have a clue what they were arguing about. They kept at it for the last 3 hours. I have no idea how Ritchie fell asleep fell asleep in all this noise. I need sleep too. It's late. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over.

* * *

** Koji's POV Night**  
I had spent the last 5 hours doing my homework. It was super dark and I thought of taking a stroll and getting a drink at a wending machine. I sat on a bench and drank my drink. I was in my attire.  
"Fucking God. Why the hell is she so heavy?!" A voice groaned.  
The voice was male. I looked around and saw him. It was too dark to see the person.  
"Huh?"  
He saw me! He started to walk and eventually went into the light of one of the lamp posts.  
He had the school's uniform on.  
He had long, blue hair that covered one of his eyes and brown eyes.  
On his back was...  
ANGIE?!  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing with Angie?!" I yelled, growling at him.  
"Woah! Chill! I'm her cousin and I was taking her to her dorm." He said.  
"So you say..." I trailed off.  
"What the fuck?! You think I'm lying?!" He yelled.  
"My girlfriend just so happens to be her best friend and I know she'd break you in half if you hurt Angie." I smirked.  
"I don't care if your girlfriend will break up with you because of you not believing me!?" He yelled.  
Must've misunderstood me.  
"I'm just saying, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I warned him.  
"Fucking emo! I'm not lying!" He yelled.  
"Then tell me about her." I challenged.  
"Angielina Aoi. She's 15. She had a sister named Ally. She lives in Montana on a ranch that helps horses with problems. Her boyfriend is Ashton Ketchum." He stated.  
"What are you? A stalker?" I asked, accusingly.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! I'm not a stalker! I'm her cousin!" He argued.  
"THEN TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME SO I CAN ASK MY GIRLFRIEND ABOUT YOU!" I yelled at him.  
"Will both of you shut up?!"  
Angie woke up.  
"Nice of you to wake up with this emo claiming he knows you!" He hissed.  
"Emo? OH KOJI?! Did you meet my cousin? Well, while you two share boring facts, I'm going back to sleep. Good night Leeku." Angie yawned.  
"Wait?!" Leeku panicked.  
Angie snored.  
"Well, fuck you, bitch. I'm back to carrying you back to your dorm." Leeku growled.  
"How about I take her off your hands?" I offered.  
"Sure, emo. A break would be nice. She's pretty light, but her fucking backpack is a boulder." Leeku shrugged.  
So, Leeku took a break and set Angie down on the grass by the bench. I gave him a drink that was on the house.  
"I'm Leeku Fukuen, Angie's younger cousin. I'm part of Angie's dad side of the family. I have his blue hair, but you wouldn't know because his hair is grey." Leeku smirked.  
"Koji Minamoto." I greeted.  
"How do you know Angie?" Leeku asked.  
"My girlfriend, Louisa, knows her and I guess I'm civil with her."  
"Louisa? I've never heard of her. Angie never said anything about her." Leeku stated.  
"Really? When Lou starts blabbing, you can never get her to stop talking about her best friend." I sighed.  
"Best friends?!" Leeku gasped.  
Leeku scoffed it off.  
"Angie's best friends with the whole world. She never the one to pick favorites." Leeku growled.  
"Neither is Lou." I chuckled.  
"What's Louisa like?" Leeku asked.  
"She's loud, sometimes annoying and tends to act before she thinks but she's also kind, strong, rebellious when she really hates someone or something and would never let anyone she cares about get hurt." I smiled.  
She's perfect.  
"Kinda sounds like Angie. I would think they would be enemies." Leeku shrugged.  
"Why's that? Those two are about as close as a pair of peas in a pod." I chuckled, remembering a time when Lou told me that one.  
"Angie and Louisa? Please, I would think Angie would hate." Leeku grunted.  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
"I can see how those two wouldn't get along very well. They have TOO MUCH in common. They clearly have nothing to talk about. I hope they have differences." Leeku sighed.  
Leeku got up.  
"Gotta go. I'm putting her in Ash's bed." He said.  
Leeku put Angie back on his back and walked towards the direction of the school.

* * *

** Louisa's POV**  
"LOUISA! Wake up!"  
My eyes flew open and saw on the clock. It was 8 A.M. I WAS TWO HOURS LATE FOR SCHOOL! I woke up and changed into my uniform. My NEW uniform. I hate it. Me, Rhys, and Takuya ran out the door.  
Once I got to school, I got a detention. Now, it was lunch and I got to hang out with everyone.  
To be honest thought, I'd rather go and burn this STUPID skirt and get my jeans back on.  
"Hey everyone!~" I sang, forcing a smile.  
I perfected the art of acting cheery when I was 11 and boy am I glad I still got it now.  
"Where's Angie and the others?" I asked.  
The Warriors shrugged.  
Then I saw Angie and the other Memories were hanging out at a different table. I went over to them.  
"Hey Angie!" I called.  
"Ok but who are you?" She asked.  
Wha-Calm down, it's just one of her jokes.  
"We were supose to have lunch together. Remember?" I asked.  
"I was suppose to have lunch with you? I'm sorry. Here I'll have MY lunch ON YOU!~" She smirked.  
Angie dumped her lunch on me.  
Angie smirked.  
"Opps. Sorry. I meant I'll have lunch WITH YOU! But I don't have a lunch now. Bye!~" She waved and turned back to her friends.  
...No...  
Everyone in the whole lunch room laughed at me. Some even took pictures of me or video recorded me.  
Here we f-ing go again.

* * *

** After School**  
I was at home doing my homework.  
"I'm so board." I sighed.  
Then suddenly there was an earthquake. Then a Digimon came.  
"Me and my big mouth." I muttered and reached for my D-tector.  
Huh?! I can't find my Digivice?!  
"Perfect." I muttered.  
Then Takuya and Rhys came into my room looking for something too.  
"Where'd my Digivice go?" They yelled.  
What's happening!? 1st I lose my Digivice then Takuya and Rhys?!  
"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled.  
Then Angie's AncientSphinxmon attacked the Digimon. Then the other Memories came and attacked the Digimon. There was a lot of chaos outside.  
But...  
Something is wrong...  
Very wrong...

* * *

** After the Battle with the Digimon In the Park**  
I sat under the same tree that I met Alice. What's going on?  
I have to find out but, why can't I move?  
"Sometimes wishes do come true."  
I looked up. I saw Peg.  
"But the wish sometimes aren't what we would wish for."  
I looked to my left and saw Ritchie.  
"I hope you're happy."  
I looked up again and saw Travis with Peg.  
"You've dragged everyone in this mess."  
I looked to my right and saw Salvia.  
"I hope you're happy with no Digimon in your life."  
I looked up again and saw Alice. Then all of them disappeared.  
"Guys... I couldn't have been happier with the Digimon in my life... I'm so sorry." I whispered.  
Then a paper fell down from the sky.

* * *

Reality is sometimes a dream.  
Dreams are sometimes a reality.  
There will be down-to-earth people and dreamers.  
The down-to-earth people bring dreamers back to reality.  
The dreamers give the down-to-earth people a place to forget reality.  
Clue #1  
Find the dreamer and the down-to-earth.

* * *

"What... Is this on about?" I asked.  
What? I don't get this. I looked into the sky and saw it fade and swirl a little.  
This is all a dream?!


	28. Characters and their Info for Chapter 14

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	29. Ch15 Rebecca&Lisa Down-to-Earth&Dreamer

** Louisa's POV**  
I showed the note to the Warriors, leaving out the part of Peg and the others telling me some 'stuff'.  
"This'll be tough." Takuya growled, sorta, as he held his chin.  
"This WILL be hard. It's not like people like that grow on trees!" Fliss shrieked.  
"Then, let's start looking." I stated.  
We all nodded and will start our search tomorrow.  
"Later!" We all yelled.

* * *

** The Next Day(Weekend)**  
We went into town and started our search. Of course the pairs were couples.  
I was tired from the search, so Koji and I went to the mall's cafe.  
"Rebecca, stop playing that stupid computer!"  
That voice is oddly familiar to me. I saw the two who I thought were bullying the other day.  
"I'll stop doing my research, when you stop imaging your 'prince charming', Lisa." Rebecca shot back in annoyance.  
Lisa snorted and laid her head on the table.  
"You fucking suck." She hissed.  
"Lisa, stop daydreaming about boys, money, and let me say again BOYS!" Rebecca hissed.  
"She said dreaming! Maybe we found our two!" I whispered.  
Koji nodded in agreement and we prepared to have a chat with them.  
"AFTER you stop pushing reality on me." Lisa pouted.  
"I'm just being really and honest here and putting the real world out for you, Lisa." Rebecca sighed.  
"Urgh! Down to earth people." Lisa muttered in annoyance.  
Here goes.  
I walked towards them.  
"Hey there, ladies." I greeted.  
"Really?! You again, goody-goody-bitch." Lisa growled.  
"Lisa!" Rebecca scolded.  
Rebecca pounded Lisa with a magazine that Lisa looked like was reading. I don't think Rebecca reads 'The Top Stars of August', whatever that is.  
"Do you mind being part of a quiz?" Koji asked for me.  
"A quiz?!~ Ok since there will be a cute guy with you!~" Lisa giggled and winked at Koji.  
Oh no you didn't!  
"Question 1: Is living the ways of reality the best way to live?" I asked.  
"NO/Yes!" Lisa and Rebecca exclaimed at the same time.  
"Dreamers." Rebecca muttered.  
"Question 2: Who is the down-to-earth person here?" Koji asked.  
"Of course Rebecca. She's always putting reality on MY shoulders." Lisa scoffed.  
"You need to learn that some dreams will come true. Dreams about a prince charming will never happen?! Please, Get real!" Rebecca stated.  
Wow. It's a reincarnation of my 12-year-old self.  
"Question 3: Who's the dreamer?" I asked.  
"Obviously, Lisa. She's always watching those movies where dreams come true like being a pop-star in only 1 day, singing for the first time and then being a pop-star in only one day, and where a prince will swept her off her feet." Rebecca sighed.  
"Girl, I KNOW a prince WILL do that to me." Lisa protested.  
It's a female reincarnation of Rhys. Only she's hoping to be swept of her feet, while he hoped to sweep other's off their feet.  
Rebecca face palmed and slammed her head on her laptop.  
"BTW, why are most of the questions about down to earth people and dreamers?" Lisa asked.  
"Would you believe me if I said it might help stop the end of the world?" I asked, sheepishly.  
"Obviously, a lie." Rebecca sighed.  
"I believe her!~" Lisa smirked.  
"Fucking airhead." Rebecca muttered.  
I couldn't agree more.  
Lisa finished her smoothie with a LOUD slurp.  
"Well, we gotta run. Bye, it was kinda nice seeing you Louisa. It was a pleasure seeing you, Koji." She said.  
Lisa fluttered her eyelashes and winked at him.  
If the fate of the world wasn't at stake (as usual) I would've killed her right then and there.  
Rebecca got up and put her computer in her computer bag. She leaned towards me.  
"She's only teasing Koji, Louisa-san. She's a flirt who never dated once in her life." She informed me.  
Rebecca and me shared a smirk.  
She then ran to Lisa and they walked off.  
"Well, I guess that's that." I smiled, feeling myself relax a little.  
Then another paper fell from the sky.  
Me and my jinxes.

* * *

Luck has fallen on your side.  
What to do with the dreamer and the down-to-earth?  
Find out what to do with them at your side.  
Guidance is at your right and your left.

* * *

This'll be hard


	30. Characters and their Info for Ch15

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	31. Ch16 Zoe's Surprise!

** Takuya's POV**  
"I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna do this." I muttered to myself.  
I was heading to Zoe's house for the surprise I'm sure Louisa told you about.  
This will either be my greatest moment or the new definition of epic-fail.  
Once I reached her house, I knocked on the door and her mother opened it.  
Zoe looked just like her mother, except Miss. Orimoto had brown eyes and was wearing a pink casual dress.  
"Oh! Takuya, what a pleasant surprise." She gasped.  
"I think it's time." I simply said.  
She gasped once again, but then smirked at me.  
"You be good to her, now. And if so much as think of doing something wrong to my daughter..." She said in a deadly and low tone.  
"I know. I'll rue the day I was ever born, Mr. Orimoto already warned me of that." I chuckled, sheepishly.  
That's Zoe's father. He's got brown hair and the same eyes as Zoe along with tanned skin.  
Miss. Orimoto chuckled and then invited me inside.  
I decided to wait in the living room with Mr. Orimoto, who was watching the golf, as Zoe prepared for our date, since knowing her, she was gonna be a little while.  
After about 30 minutes, Zoe walked down the stairs in a purple sleeveless shirt, jean shorts and blue-leathery sneakers.  
"Hey, Zo." I smiled and stood up from my seat.  
"Hi Tak. You ready to go?" She smiled.  
I smiled back.  
"Whenever you are." I told her.  
She giggled, grabbed my hand and started running out the door, dragging me with her.  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Zoe yelled over her shoulder.  
I took the lead and continued to run, only this time, I was in control a little more.

* * *

** At the Park**  
It was after dark and it was almost the right time to give her the surprise I've been planning.  
I made a few phone calls (to Louisa, JP and MJ) and if all goes well...  
You'll see.  
"Takyua. We've been walking for a while now, when are you gonna show me this surprise?" Zoe asked me.  
I chuckled.  
"Soon. Why don't we take a seat over there?" I suggested, pointing at a bench.  
She nodded and we walked over to it, taking a seat right next to each other.  
It was a little chilly tonight, so Zoe snuggled against me a little and I had my arm around her shoulders.  
Both of us were looking at the stars.  
"Zoe..." I called.  
"What is it?" Zoe asked, sounding a little out-of-it.  
"This is for you." I smiled.  
**BANG!**  
We both turned our heads to the sky and it was lit up with fire-works, all of our favorite colors decorating the sky: Red, purple and gold.  
This is none other than the magic that is JP, MJ and Louisa's home-made fire-works. Thank God they pay attention in chemistry class and they have a license to do this stuff.  
"Wow... It's so beautiful." Zoe gasped in awe.  
I looked at her and smiled.  
"Not as beautiful as you." I countered.  
She giggled and smiled.  
"Oh Takuya." She sighed.  
Here comes the most important moment in my life.  
I stood up from the bench and began my speech.  
"When I first met you, Zoe Marie Orimoto, I though you were just gonna be one of those annoying, whinny blondes. But then, I got to know you and you helped me grow into the person I am today. When I had a constantly depressed sister living with me, you were there to help me and her get over her pain and we turned her into a combination of us. But then, when we were called back to the Digital World, I was afraid I might lose you or someone else and I couldn't bare the thought of that, so I stayed strong, fought with all my might and won the war with help from my friends and you."  
I paused to take a breath and bent down on one knee.  
"Zoe Marie Orimoto, will you marry me?" I asked and pulled out the ring.  
It was a gold piece of metal with a Ruby gem on the top and inside was written "When wind blows, fire strengths and that strengthened fire is like our love, a love that shall last as long as the wind blows."  
Zoe gasped in shock and I was almost too afraid of what she'd say, so I shut my eyes.  
"Oh Takuya... Yes."  
I looked up and saw tears in Zoe's eyes.  
"Yes, I will marry you!" She cried and hugged me, forcing us both to the ground.  
We laughed and the last fire-work exploded.  
It had an out-line of mine and Zoe's faces and under it was written "Takuya and Zoe! Lovers for life!"  
That HAD to have been Louisa's idea of the grand finally, but I had something different in mind.  
Once me and Zoe were standing again, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her with as much passion I could muster.


	32. Characters and their Info Chapter 16

_Scheda X_  
**Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white barett, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtails, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelete  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age:15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a miltary pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
**Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Balck turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with a orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spicky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	33. Ch17 Angie & Yellow vs Lousia & Yukiko!

**Louisa's POV Weekend Still**  
"Calm down. With your pacing, you'll give yourself a headache." Koji scolded me.  
"Koji, I love you and would never lie to you so I'll be honest and say you're not helping right now." I half-growled.  
Well, I don't have a clue what I can do. Angie isn't going to listen to me. What makes it worst, I'm not a Digi-destined, a general, a hunter or a tamer.  
There are kinds of people with Digimon. A digidestined, a general, a hunter, and a tamer.  
A Digi-destined are special people who have Digimon as partners and are chosen by fate to save the Digital World. They can only have one Digimon.  
A tamer were actively chosen by another human being to have a Digimon bonded to them with an algorithm, or some are chosen by Digi-Gnomes due to a strong wish, or some are simply connected with a Digimon and form a strong bond, or some defeat Digimon and befriend them that way. Tamers can have more than one Digimon.  
A general has a Xros Code and can Digi-fuse their allied Digimon. Generals usually lead their own army.  
A hunter is a person with a Xros Loader who participates in the Digimon Hunt. Hunters are able to enter the DigiQuartz by performing a Time Shift with their X Loader, and collect Digimon either by convincing them to join them, or forcing them to by subduing the Digimon and performing a "Digimon Capture". Unlike a General, Hunters can only reload one Digimon at a time in the DigiQuartz, and their Digimon can only DigiXros with only one other Digimon, from their partner's inventory or with a Digimon belonging to another Hunter. Hunters generally receive their X Loaders from the Old Clock Shop Man, though former Generals may also become Hunters if they wish.  
There's no difference between all of them. They still need a Digimon Partner and a Digivice.  
"What am I going to do?!" I muttered in worry.

* * *

** In the Park**  
I was thinking to myself in the park. So much pressure is on MY shoulders. Just then I saw a girl. She looked depressed.  
She had orange hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes that could go into infinity.  
She wore a brown headband, a dull, brown dress, and brown flats that match.  
"Hey." I said and walked over to her.  
She then gave me an egg.  
"My egg won't hatch." She whimpered.  
I looked at the egg. I think I know this egg. I looked up and she was gone.

* * *

** This Night**  
It was almost midnight and me, Rhys, Shinya and Takuya were still awake. The egg laid on a pillow.  
I decided to keep the Egg with me and to protect it, since it's a Digi-Egg and in the human world, so it must belong to a Digi-destined.  
"Are you sure you want to do it all by yourself?" Rhys asked from the bottom bunk-bed in our room.  
So what if we're teens? There hasn't been a night in my life where I didn't share a room with my brother and I planned to keep it that way.  
I nodded. I started to stroke the egg.  
"Whatever you say... Mama." Rhys smirked.  
I glared at my brother. Just then the egg glowed.  
The egg turned into a Digimon. IT WAS A HOPMON!  
"Remember me, Louisa? I'm Airdramon." The baby-dragon head giggled.  
"Hopmon..." I whispered and felt tears in my eyes.  
"What's wrong, Louisa?" He asked, sounding like the wise old dragon I used to know.  
So I explained the situation and everything that had happened since he and the others sacrificed themselves.  
"Don't give up, Louisa!~ I know you can do it!~" Hopmon encouraged.  
I nodded and hugged my little dragon close to my neck and slowly, I fell asleep.  
He's...  
He's finally back...

* * *

** The Next Day**  
I needed to talk to Angie and the others privately. So, I asked them and they surprisingly said yes.  
"What do you need, slut. I don't have all day." Angie snorted, rudely.  
"I need your help." I stated.  
"There's no way we'll help you." Gold huffed.  
"It's about the Digital World." I added.  
The others gasped.  
"How do you know about the Digital World?! You don't even have a Digivice." Yellow stated.  
"I've been watching you guys for a long time now." I half-lied.  
"Stalker." Black muttered.  
I glared at him.  
"Ok." Angie sighed.  
"Thank you." I sighed.  
"IF YOU can beat us, meet at the park. At midnight. Don't be late, and bring a partner." Angie added.  
They then turned, but Angie stopped walking and looked at me straight in the eye.  
"Also, dress nice." She added.  
Angie smirked and showed no fear. She then walked away with them following.  
Something tells me, she's planning to bury me there.  
But that won't happen.  
I've got my partner back and I'm still the Legendary Warrior of Nature so if it gets out of hand, I can simply become Lillymon, grab Hopmon and run.

* * *

** At the Park at Midnight**  
I HAD to get pass everyone in the house JUST to meet Angie and the others. Hopmon wanted to come too.  
"No, Hop, you can't come.  
I wore a plain blue T-shirt with black jeans, blue and white sneakers and a blue flower in my hair.  
Hopmon kept bugging me.  
I saw a HUGE crowd there. There was also a stage. There must have been thousands. Just then a person came on stage.  
"Hello everyone!~ Welcome!~ Now, this is a match between Angie and Yellow vs Lousia and her Partner!~ Come on stage!~" The announcer declared.  
Shoot! I forgot all about the partnership thing!  
Lie! I just didn't want Hopmon to get hurt.  
I came on stage with Angie and Yellow.  
Angie wore her hand in bandages, a green baseball cap, a boy tank top, an American flag vest, jean shorts to her knees, and black, combat boots.  
Yellow wore her hair in a pony tail, a sleeveless turtle neck, a black and white, plaid skirt, black tights, and white combat boots.  
"Where's your Partner? Did they chicken out?" Angie chuckled.  
Everyone in the crowd laughed.  
"I left him at home." I shrugged.  
I've been laughed at before, this is nothing.  
"That's a shame. How about we pick someone in the crowd? YOU! THE GIRL WITH THE SPIKY AND OUT OF CONTROL HAIR!" Angie screamed.  
She came onto stage. She wore a blue tank top and pink shorts.  
"What's your name, dear?" Yellow asked, gently.  
"U-u-ummmm... Yukiko Shindo." She stammered.  
"Well, its official!~ Me and Angie vs Lousia and Yukiko!~ Me and Angie will be singing Hana Tegami or Flower Letter." Yellow smiled.  
Angie and Yellow went backstage to get dressed. Me and Yukiko went backtage to change and to figure out our song.  
Yellow went on stage.  
Yellow wore her hair in a pony tail as always  
She also wore sakura flowers in her hair, butterfly wings that are fuchsia and sparkly, and a yukata that was light pink and the sleeves were a little too big for her but beautiful.  
She looked kinda like an angel.  
"Good luck, Louisa-san!~" Yellow smiled.  
Easy.  
But what will my singing prove to them?


	34. Characters and their Info for Chapter 17

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	35. Ch 18 Angie's & Yellow's Flower Letter

**Lousia's POV**  
Yellow winked at and went on stage. The light dimmed and sakura petals fell from the sky. The scenery had sakura trees.

* * *

_ Yellow:_  
_"Futsuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo, isogi hashide doko e iku no _  
_Kaze gasotto mado wo tataki, tooi kuni no tabi e isaou. _  
_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne _  
_Nakanaide _  
_Yubikiri shiyou, kitto aeru wa Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa, Horori chiri yuku no ni. _  
_Hanare gataki omoide wo, _  
_Hitori nagame teita _  
_Deai wakare mata deai, hito mo meguru keredo _  
_Kimi to sugosu kono toki wa, daiji na takaramono _  
_Zutto wasurenai wa."_

* * *

Just then an upbeat song came up. The sakura made a storm and Yellow disappeared. Then Angie came in the storm instead of Yellow. The scene rolled up and a basketball court was in the area. There were some sakura trees. She was dribbling a basketball.  
Angie wore a blue vest over two shirts: one white and short sleeved, one purple and long sleeved. On his head is a beanie with two small blue wings; blue fingerless gloves are on his hands and around his neck are black headphones. He wears blue cargo pants, knee pads, and black knee-high shoes with blue wings on them.

* * *

_Angie:_  
_"Itsunomani oto na ni naru, kimi mo boku mo kawatteku _  
_Ima ijou shiri taku naru, are mo kore mo suki ni naru _  
_Zutto sono mama de ite _  
_Negau kedo boku, wa boku wo, sagashi hajimeru _  
_Suki na mono ikutsu datte, atte mo kamawanai _  
_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro, taisetsu ni shitai yo _  
_Donna boku mo boku datte, mune wo hareru you ni _  
_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa, yuruginaki omoi wo _  
_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa, chigau katachi dakedo _  
_Minna atsumette tsunagereba, hitotsu no yume ni naru _  
_Itsu no toki mo kawaranai, hana no utsukushi sa yo _  
_Furikaereba furusato wa, yasashiku kaotteru _  
_Itsumo matte iru yo _  
_Koko de mata aou ne."_

* * *

Then Yellow appeared and stood by Angie. The crowd was in tears and clapping.  
English Version

* * *

_Yellow:_  
_"Seasons always come and go _  
_But where are they going at such a fast pace? _  
_The wind beats against the window gently _  
_I got invited to travel to a far-off land _  
_I'll be gone for a bit, so don't cry _  
_Let's make a pinky promise that we will certainly meet again... _  
_One, two, the flower petals scatter and disappeared in a remote country _  
_I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with _  
_And although people meet and depart, they meet again in some kind of cycle _  
_This time spent with you has been an important treasure, so I never want to forget it."_  
_Angie:_  
_"In no time at all, you and I changed into adults _  
_From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things _  
_I'll come to love this, that, and everything _  
_For a while now, I've had a wish; so I'm beginning to search for myself _  
_Since I like so many things, it doesn't matter what my aspirations are _  
_ In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience, I want to feel importance _  
_In order for me to feel any sense of pride, I need to know which me is me _  
_I'll definitely find it one day, that unshakable desire _  
_One-by-one the flower petals change appearance _  
_But, if I were to gather them together, then I could form one dream _  
_Even at this moment, the beauty of the flowers are unchanging _  
_If I turn around, I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my hometown _  
_I'll always be waiting, so let's meet here again."_

* * *

HOW AM I GOING TO BEAT THAT?!


	36. Characters and their Info for Chapter 18

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	37. Ch 19 Yukiko's and Lousia's Song!

**Louisa's POV**  
Last time:  
I got the next clue and it told me we needed the Memories and I also got Hopmon back! Remember? The old Airdramon I had called my partner! Anyway, now I have to defeat Angie and Yellow in a singing contest with a girl I just met in order to get their help. The girl's name was Yukiko, I think. I've never been good with names.  
And now, the conclusion:  
Me and Yukiko had agreed on a song from a show we both love and we were on stage.  
"Ready, Yuki?" I asked, smirking in excitement at her new nickname I made.  
Thought I was a shy one, Yukiko nodded and smiled a little.  
"Let's do this." She agreed.  
The music started up and I began.

* * *

_Louisa:_  
_"Wasureni yo hajimete no yume."_  
_Yukiko_  
_"Oitsuzukete!"_  
_Both:_  
_"KEEP HOLDING ON!"_  
_The music thundered on and it was soon my turn again._  
_Louisa:_  
_"Te ga todokanakute akiramekaketeta."_  
_Both:_  
_"BROKEN DREAMS!"_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"Okizari no yakusoku."_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Mune ni sasatta mama nukenai kimi no kotoba wo."_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"Nando mo kurikaeshiteru."_  
_Both:_  
_"Ima kaze ga senaka wo oshiteru,_  
_GET UP! BURNING HEART bakuhatsu shisou."_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Let's try again!"_  
_Both:_  
_"Umarekawaru ima wo nugisutete,_  
_PRECIOUS TIMES, GLORY GAYS!_  
_Ichido dake no LIFE!_  
_Iroaseta sekai wo akaku nure!_  
_TAKE A CHANCE, SHOUT IT LOUD!"_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"Jibun dake no STYLE!"_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Wasureni yo hajimete no yume."_  
_Yukiko_  
_"Oitsuzukete!"_  
_Both:_  
_"KEEP HOLDING ON!"_  
_Now it was time for the English version._  
_Louisa:_  
_"Don't you forget your first ever dream!_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"Keep up the chase!"_  
_Both:_  
_"Keep holding on!"_  
_Once again, the music thundered on and it was my turn._  
_Louisa:_  
_"The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on."_  
_Both:_  
_"Broken dreams!"_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"A deserted promise."_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Your words stuck in my heart, that I can't pull out."_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"I've been repeating them over and over again."_  
_Both:_  
_"And now, the wind is pushing at my back._  
_Get up! Make your Burning Heart erupt!"_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Let's try again!"_  
_Both:_  
_"Cast aside these times reborn_  
_Precious times, glory days._  
_You only live once._  
_Coat this faded world red!_  
_Take A Chance, Shout it Loud!"_  
_Yukio:_  
_"It's your own style."_  
_Louisa:_  
_"Don't you forget your first ever dream!_  
_Yukiko:_  
_"Keep up the chase!"_  
_Both:_  
_"Keep holding on!"_

* * *

The crowd cheered and cheered!  
I swear, it was gonna make me deaf.  
But now, all we need to do is hope we won.


	38. Characters and their Info for Chapter 19

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	39. Ch 20 I Was Dreaming?

"And the winner is... ANGIE AND YELLOW!~" The Announcer yelled.  
The crowd cheered. My face paled. NOW WHAT?!  
"Better luck next time, bitch." Yukiko spat.  
"What?" I gasped and turned around.  
Everything faded except Angie, Yukiko, and Yellow.  
"Oh and ever call me Yuki again, I will fucking kill you. I hate girls that are like you. Deciding for themselves what the other person want." She growled.  
"I... I'm sorry." I said.  
Angie and Yellow faded from existence.  
"Oh and Takuya and Zoe engaged while you were out cold!" Yukiko said with a cruel smirk.  
FINALLY!  
Then the girl who gave Hopmon's egg to me appeared.  
"Oh and keep dreaming about Hopmon. By the way I'm Misaki." The girl smirked.  
Dreaming?  
Could it be that... This is all just a DREAM?!  
"And bitch, it isn't Yuki. It's Kiko. Call me Yuki and dreams will get worse than this." Yukiko warned.  
Then they walked away in total darkness.  
"Wake up. Wake up. Please, wake up."  
I opened my eyes. The world is too bright.  
"Are you okay? You fainted in a soccer match. By the way you've been out cold for 2 days. Your fever must have been really bad as I thought." A voice said.  
"Where are my family?" I crocked out.  
"I'm Lizabeth. Your siblings don't know your here. I'm sorry, but I thought about helping you by giving you some herbs that I have. I don't trust the school nurse." The voice said.  
"Thank you." I crocked out but then began to cough.  
"LIZABETH! WHERE ARE MY AMULETS!"  
I know that voice from somewhere.  
"Their in your spell book!" Lizabeth answered.  
"WHICH?!"  
Then Yukiko came into the room. She smiled evilly at me.  
Ra help me.  
"Oh, meet my roommate, Kiko. Misaki should be back with Alice." Lizabeth introduced.  
Misaki's here too?! But how the hell do these people know about Digimon.  
"Hi, I'm Kiko. Yukiko Shindo." Kiko faked a smile.  
"She dislikes people who call her Yuki. Don't you hate people like that. Deciding that you like the nickname they gave you." Lizabeth said in a disapproving tone.  
"Yep. I hate people who call me Yuki." Kiko growled.  
"I hate people who call me Liza. Is calling me Lizabeth that hard?" Lizabeth asked.  
"It could be." Kiko shrugged.  
Lizabeth glared at Kiko.  
"Never mind, Lizabeth. Well, I'm going to get my amulets." Kiko shrugged.  
She went to get her book from the closet and went outside.  
"Kiko likes those magic stuff. You know wands, amulets, capes, and other stuff. Her mom runs a store that have stuff that work and my grandmother and her aunt run a store together." Lizabeth explained.  
Does that mean that dream was some sort of spell?  
Then 2 girls came into the room. One looked like Misaki from my dream and the other was Alice.  
"Hi, Louisa!~" Alice greeted me.  
At least her kindness wasn't a dream.  
"How are you feeling?" She added.  
"Never mind about me. Who's your friend?" I asked, even though I already knew.  
"Oh, this is Misaki." Alice smiled and introduced me.  
Misaki smiled evilly at me.  
"Hello. I'm Misaki Pipkins." She said, a slight glint in her eyes.  
"I have to go. Misaki. Alice, could you take her home? I need to go get more herbs from the store. I used the last of it for Louisa's fever." Lizabeth asked.  
Lizabeth left then Kiko came back.  
"Kiko! Could you take her home with Misaki? I'm meeting with Diana. She's having more boy troubles." Alice asked.  
Alice left me, Kiko, and Misaki.  
"Too bad. You missed Takuya proposing to Zoe during lunch yesterday." Kiko smirked.  
"Zoe was blushing bright red." Misaki added.  
"Maybe even scarlet!~" Kiko giggled.  
They giggled.  
"The important thing is that they're together now and that they're staying together." I half growled, since my stupid throat was still sore.  
"Well, come on. We gotta take you home." Kiko stated.  
"And then Gold yelled out how red Zoe's face was." Rhys grinned.  
"Then her face got redder than scarlet!" Shinya laughed.  
"And then Trip just had to say-" Takuya was cut off.  
"Damn, that girl is redder than the blood on Peg's leg right after P.E!'" Rhys and Shinya mimicked.  
"And everyone laughed." Takuya smirked.  
"And she turned redder than blood-red." Rhys ended.  
"Don't you guys know better than to pick on your future sister-in-law behind her back?" I asked them.  
"So, who were those girls that brought you home." Takuya questioned.  
They made me have the best 2 days of my life, only to discover it was all a dream.  
I looked out my bed-room window as the boys left...  
And cried.  
I knew it was too good to be true, but I was gullible enough to think the little dragon I called partner and sacrificed himself because I couldn't stop him was back.  
And once again, I'm back to the start with another fucking broken heart.


	40. Characters and their info for Chapter 20

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	41. Ch 21 Digidestineds Emily and Cameron?

**Louisa's POV**  
I was doing nothing but walking around. I'm still depressed about my dream and missing Takuya's proposing in front of the whole school. Everyone kept asking what was wrong, but I wouldn't answer them. Not till I got to be with Mom again.  
"Excuse me. Could you direct me to the mall? Rebecca left me all alone with doing everything by myself. That bitch." A girl asked, walking over to me.  
"Sure. It's over there. I don't usually hang out there, but my friends do all the time and I'm stuck baby-sitting." I sighed.  
"Thanks. I'm Seannalisa Rin, but everyone calls me Lisa." She greeted, extending her hand.  
"By the way, I'm Louisa." I greeted, extending my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Louisa." Lisa smiled.  
She leaned towards my ear.  
"Nice Digivice." She whispered.  
WHAT?!  
She leaned back.  
"If you're friends with generals, you gotta know their secret, if they keep running away. Well, wanna go get some smoothies and frozen yogurt?" Lisa invited.  
"Who are you and how do you know about Digimon?" I whispered.  
"Well, general one was supposed to keep peace and harmony in a small part of the Digital World because they had no leader. That general didn't keep peace and brought disaster and chaos thus losing her Digimon and her Digimon Partner's trust." Lisa told me.  
"Then what happened?" I asked.  
I knew the legends of the Digital World like the back of my hand, but this was a very rare and ancient legend and very few Digimon, much less humans, had knowledge of it.  
"Then general two was chosen. She defeated general one and brought what was lost, but in doing that she lost her Digivice and her Digimon just disappear. No, she didn't turn into data and stuff. She just left or ran away. Right now, their bffs." Lisa explained to me.  
"How do you know these tails?" I asked.  
"We're here to the café in the mall!~" Lisa sang, ignoring my question.  
"Lisa!~ Over here!~"  
I looked over to the voice was and it was Kiko, Misaki, and Rebecca.  
"Come on, Louisa. Those are my friends I was talking about." Lisa begged, tugging my hand.  
She dragged me towards the table.  
"Meet Kiko, Misaki and Rebecca." Lisa introduced them.  
"Kiko and I met Louisa, Lisa." Misaki stated.  
"Oh! Well, general one is Misaki and general two is Yukiko. Kiko. Misaki, meet the Warrior of Nature, Louisa Kanbara." Lisa introduced me.  
"Look. I'm sorry if this is rude, but spill it. Right now. How the hell did you know about Hopmon?" I demanded, glaring daggers at them.  
"We all know." Masaki giggled, as if she knew a secret.  
"I'm a fortune-teller." Kiko stated.  
She got out a crystal ball out of nowhere. She didn't even carry a bag but I'm not even gonna bother asking.  
"And I'm a DigiDestined." Masaki explained.  
Misaki took out her Digivice. It was a fusion loader and pink.  
"Me and Lisa aren't DigiDestineds, generals, tamers, or anything else there is." Rebecca explained.  
"Wanna hang out since we're in the same situation?" She invited.  
I'd rather drink Myotismon's venom.  
I wanted to say that at least.

* * *

** Takuya's POV**  
"Then the universe was at its end. But I was there-" I cut Cameron off.  
"And then what?" I growled.  
"Uhhhhhh... I have no idea!~" He sang, sheepishly.  
Cameron and I were hanging out. Here is what happened last time.

* * *

** Flashback In America**  
_We got off Locomon and Time Shifted into the Real World America. We were in an alley. A very dark and scary alley._  
_"Peg." Ritchie called._  
_Peg nodded to him._  
_"Don't we need American money?" He asked._  
_ "AWWWWWWWWWW MAN!" She cried._  
_"Excuse me."_  
_We turned. It was a girl who spoke Japanese, thank God._  
_"I saw you Time Shift. Oh! I'm Emily." The girl greeted._  
_"She's pretty." Cameron complimented._  
_Peg slapped him across the face._  
_"Face it! She will ever love you!" Peg huffed._  
_ Cameron pouted and rubbed his sore cheek._  
_Ouch._  
_"Cameron, you're being too hard on him." Ritchie scolded._  
_"ME?! SHE'S THE ONE WHO-" Cameron's rant was cut short._  
_"I mean Peg. Sorry, Cam." Ritchie corrected himself._  
_"IT'S LIFE!" Peg argued._  
_ "EXCUSE ME! DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING KILL YOU?!" Emily yelled._  
_"Ok! Ok! But first, could you give us some money to buy some burgers?" Peg requested._  
_Emily sighed and shook her head._

* * *

** After**  
_"Now, how come. We have to go back to America." Peg said._  
_We finshed our burgers and fries. Cameron and Peg burped._  
_"YOU NEED TO PAY ME BACK!" Emily declared._  
_"Blonde. Please, just shut up." Cameron requested._  
_ Emily used the heel of her heel to stomp on Cameron's toes._  
_"OW OW OW OW!" He howled._  
_Everyone started staring at us, and Cameron was hopping on one leg while holding his foot where his toes got smashed._  
_ That must hurt._  
_"Oh! I'm Pegmah Proof, but I'm called Peg." Peg introduced herself._  
_"I'm Ritchie. Ritchie Hiroshi." Ritchie introduced himself._  
_"I'm the one and only Cameron Kotetsu." Cameron introduced himself._  
_"And I'm Takuya Kanbara." I introduced myself._  
_"Oh! Someone wanted me to give you this." Emily gasped._  
_Emily handed Cameron a Digivice, but he was still hopping._  
_"CAMERON! GET OVER IT!" Peg cried._  
_Peg again slapped Cameron across the face, but the other cheek._  
_"OW OW OWWWWWW!" Cameron howled._  
_Cameron fell down on gravel floor. Face First._  
_"Take the Digivice or fail life!" Emily hissed._  
_Cameron grabbed the Digivice while he was still on the ground. The Digivice turned orange with a mix of yellow._  
_"Here, the Digimon you wanted." Ritchie shrugged._  
_Ritchie sent Dorugamon to Cameron._  
_"WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ I'M A DIGIDESTINED!~" Cameron cheered._  
_"Stop shouting! I'm going to become deaf." Peg growled._  
_"I feel sorry for you guys." Emily sighed._  
_ "Let's get going. I'm going to text Zoeyian to pick me up." Peg stated._  
_"You?! What about us?!" Cameron argued._  
_Peg shrugged._  
_So, we got home super quick. I got grounded for not telling mom that I was going to America and I was gone for a day. Everything turned out well. Well, for Peg and the others._


	42. Characters and their Info for Chapter 21

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


	43. Ch 22 The Fight At Rhys' House

** Rhys' POV**  
"I DID IT!~ It took me 3 days, 7 hours, and 25 seconds, but I did it." Calem declared, proudly.  
We were at my house. Calem found another digicard. He had to wear oven mittens for those 3 days because remember the digicards burn anyone who isn't their master. He brought his laptop over.  
Also, Peg, Ritchie, Cameron, Angie, Emily, Kiko, Misaki, Lisa, and Rebecca came over. They all wore their attires. No one was home.  
"Who's digicard did you use?!" Angie asked.  
"I used Misaki's and Kiko's." Calem answered.  
Everyone but me, Kiko, Misaki, Ritchie, and Rebecca surrounded him when he held up both digicards.  
"Mine is Heaven's Gate." Misaki explained.  
"Mine is Mega Flame." Kiko added.  
They took back their digicards.  
"What are your Digimon?!~" Lisa asked.  
"I was going to ask that, banana girl!" Cameron snapped.  
He must've said bandana wrong.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" Lisa shrieked.  
"YOU HEARD ME!" Cameron snapped.  
There was electricity between them. Get near them and you'll be in ashes.  
This Lisa definitely is nothing like the one me and Loui grew up with.  
"AT LEAST I DON'T WEAR SWEAT BANDS!" Lisa spat.  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY SWEAT BAND LIKE THAT!" Cameron growled.  
"THEN DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BANDANA LIKE THAT!" Lisa hissed.  
"Grrrrrrrrrr!" They growled.  
"Come on. Both bandanas and sweat bands are stupid so-" Angie was cut off.  
Before she could finish that statement, she was tackled by both of them. There was a cloud of dust. Peg got dragged in it.  
"LET GO OF BOTH OF MY PONYTAILS!" Peg begged.  
"STOP PULLING MY HAIR!" Lisa cried.  
"SOMEONE, STOP PULLING MY PANTS DOWN!" Cameron begged.  
"STOP TUGGING ON MY NECKLACE!" Angie demanded.  
Then a flash of light came out of the cloud of dust.  
"This is how humans deal with their problems?" Kudamon asked.  
Then another flash of light came out of the cloud of dust.  
"I wouldn't think so, Kudamon." Butterflymon sweat-dropped.  
"So, what happened to Louisa?" Lisa asked.  
"She said something about needing to clean up. I have no idea what, though." I admitted.  
Something told me, that my sister was planning on killing someone or hitting something with a dish cloth.  
She is so damn weird.  
"Poo, oh well! We can fight and find without her for now." Emily giggled.  
"I don't like her." Kiko huffed.  
"It's okay. Everyone can't like everyone." Emily shrugged.  
"Why don't you like my sister?" I asked.  
"How about we stop talking and get going." Misaki suggested.  
"But we can't leave without my family or friends." I argued.  
"Right. Those maniacs." Misaki muttered.  
"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP DOING THOSE SHITTY THINGS AND LET'S GO!" Emily cried.  
Kudamon ran up my body and sat on my shoulder.  
"For a human her yell is powerful and ear bleeding." He commented.  
"Agreed." I nodded.  
Everyone had swirls in their eyes.  
Then Calumon came out of Angie's digivice. He had swirls in his eyes too.  
"Who made some powerful yelling?" He asked.  
Emily squealed. Her squeal was worst because it was so high-pitched.  
"OMG!~" Emily gasped.  
She death-hugged, poor, little Calumon.  
"Lord of Hell. Kill me now." Angie cried.  
"I wish, Angie." Kiko sighed.  
"Let's go before Cameron says something stupid." Lisa suggested.  
"HEY, I'M GOING TO-" Cameron was cut off.  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Emily cried.

* * *

** In the Digital World**  
We all came out of the grey TV.  
"Now, onward!~" Angie declared.  
We walked around and waited for the DigiCards to glow. There wasn't a Digimon in sight.  
"Where the hell are all the Digimon?" I asked.  
"Maybe there was a shopping spree?" Calumon suggested.  
How innocent and cute. Then a Sandiramon came into the view of us.  
"What is that Digimon?" Emily asked.  
Then the Sandiramon spotted us.  
"A huuuuuuuuman and their Digimon. ARREST THEM!" Sandiramon commanded.  
Oh, Azulongmon.  
Then other Digimon came.  
"IT'S THE DEVA!" Calem cried.  
Everyone got their Digivice out.  
"Goooooooood night." Sandiramon chuckled.


	44. Characters and their Info for Chapter 22

_ Scheda X_  
** Rebeccah "Rebecca" Hitomi**  
Digimon: Fufumon(Baby)/Kyokyomon(In-Training)/Ryudamon(Rookie)/Growlmon(Champion)/Hisyaryumon(Ultimate)/Dinorexmon(Mega)  
Digicard: Agumon's Triple Baby Flame  
Digivice: A lavender fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: DigiDestined  
Attire: A pink shirt, a blue jacket, skinny blue jeans, a purple belt for her digivice, a purple flora mini pouch around her neck, and purple boots.  
Appearance: Purple hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Talice "Alice" Alicia**  
Digimon: Pupumon(Baby)/Puroromon(In-Training)/FanBeemon(Rookie)/Waspmon(Champion)/Cannonbeemon(Ultimate)/OwRyumon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue scarf, a red-orange dress, black leggings that touches her knees, an orange balloon pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange belt for her digivice, and orange sneakers.  
Digicard: Guilmon's Rock 'n' Roll Breaker  
Digivice: An orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blond hair with it puffy at the end, dark gold hair at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Bianca Kanon**  
Digimon: TobuCatmon(Champion)/Lilymon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: She wore a green collared shirt, a light green, paintbrush pattern mini pouch around her neck, a light green and white apron with a green ribbon tied on the side, a light green belt for her digivice, a white beret, a white skirt, green leggings to her knees, and brown boots.  
Digicard: Leviamon's Rostrum  
Digivice: A foam green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair that is standing up at both of her sides and the ends have 3 points, gold eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Tyson Tetsuya**  
Digimon: SkullBaluchimon(Ultimate)/Zanbamon(Mega)  
Attire: A dark green, short sleeve shirt, a green fang pattern mini pouch around his neck, a navy blue jacket, a dark green belt for his digivice, blue jeans, and short-cut, blue sneakers  
Digicard: Garurumon's Fox Fire  
Digivice: A forest green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Black eyes, brown hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Carlita Janta**  
Digimon: Dracmon(Rookie)/Porcupamon(Champion)/Mephistomon(Ultimate)/Gulfmon(Mega)  
Attire: A red beanie, a red tank top, a red sweater, a red Egytian symbol pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, a blue skirt, and low-cut, brown boots  
Digicard: MarineAngemon's Ocean Love  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark purple hair that's spiky in the back and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Veridiana "Diana" Miku**  
Digimon: Gabumon X(Rookie)/WereGarurumon X(Champion)/MetalGarurumon X(Ultimate)/  
Attire: A hot pink tank top, damaged shorts, a hot pink lipstick pattern mini pouch around her neck, a green belt for her digivice, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Impmon's Pillar of Fire  
Digivice: A hot pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair in 2 pigtail, sea green eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Samuel "Sam" Yukinari**  
Digimon: Syakomon X(Rookie)/Seadramon X(Champion)/MegaSeadramon X(Ultimate)/GigaSeadramon(Mega)  
Attire: A white tee, green jeans, a brown mini pouch around his neck, a brown belt for his digivice, and black sneakers  
Digicard: MetalGarurumon's Cocytus Breath  
Digivice: A brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown Hair and blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Seannalisa "Lisa" Rin**  
Digimon: DexDorugamon(Champion)/DexDorugreymon(Ultimate)/DexDorugoramon(Mega)  
Attire: A red bandanna, a red, short sleeve shirt, skinny blue jeans, a light red white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a red belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Digicard: Gatomon's Lightning Paw  
Digivice: A light red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Gold eyes, purple hair that's spiky at the end  
Age: 15

* * *

**Cameron Kotetsu**  
Digimon: Dorugamon(Champion)/Doruguremon(Ultimate)/Spinomon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange sweatband, a cream bandana around his neck, a cream mini pouch around his neck, a yellow, short sleeve shirt, an orange belt for his digivice, and blue jean shorts  
Digicard: Veemon's Veemon Cluster Head  
Digivice: An orange mixed with yellow fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown-grey hair, teal eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Alizabeth "Lizabeth" Hiromi**  
Digimon: Dinotigermon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a light blue belt for her digivice, a sea green shell pattern mini pouch around her neck, a 3 blue shell necklace with a sapphire on the big shell, skinny blue jeans, black sandals, and blue shell bracelet  
Digicard: WarGreymon's Gaia Force  
Digivice: A light blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, lavender eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Toryn "Tory" Lund**  
Digimon: Agumon X(Rookie)/Greymon X(Champion)/MetalGreymon X(Ultimate)/WarGreymon X(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a white belt for his digivice, a light blue mini pouch around his neck, light blue hoodie, white shorts, and light blue sneakers  
Digicard: Examon's Avalon's Gate  
Digivice: A white fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue-grey hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Molly Hale**  
Digimon: Salamon X(Rookie)/Gatomon X(Champion)/WereGarurumon X(Ultimate)/MetalGarurumon X(Mega)  
Attire: A blue choker with a blue bow on it, a navy blue-white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a navy blue belt for her digivice, a navy blue dress, a white vest that touches her shins, and black, low-cut boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon's Rowdy Rocker  
Digivice: A navy blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Light brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Melodye "Melody" Fleura**  
Digimon: Gomamon X(Rookie)/Tylomon X(Champion)  
Attire: A black tank top, an orange belt for her digivice, a white wedding flower pattern mini pouch around her neck, an orange tank top on top of the black one, skinny blue jeans that touches her knees, an orange hat that had an orange bow in the back and the ribbons touches her back, and brown sandals.  
Digicard: Ballistamon's Horn Breaker  
Digivice: An orange-red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Red-brown hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Emilynda "Emily" Yukino**  
Digimon: Palmon X(Rookie)/Togemon X(Champion)/Lilimon X(Ultimate)/Rosemon X(Mega)  
Attire: 2 green ribbons in her hair, a green belt for her digivice, a pink poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a pink dress, a red ribbon around her waist, white leggings to her knees, and light pink sandals.  
Digicard: Dorulumon's Drill Buster  
Digivice: A bright red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Sistermon(Rookie)  
Age:15

* * *

**Yukiko "Kiko" Shindo**  
Digimon: PetitMamon(Rookie)/Pucchiemon(Champion)/Phelesmon(Ultimate)/Pharaohmon(Mega)  
Attire: A short sleeve, a blue mini pouch around her neck, a blue belt for her digivice, pink hoodie, blue jean short shorts, and pink sneakers  
Digicard: Greymon's Mega Flame  
Digivice: A robin egg blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Spiky blue hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yumako "Mako" Wayland**  
Digimon: Meteormon(Rookie)/Ornismon(Champion)  
Attire: A black jumper, a violet and maroon poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a white belt for her digivice, a white, short sleeve shirt, and brown boots  
Digicard: MailBirdramon's Plasma Cannon  
Digivice: A royal purple fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Leeku Fukuen**  
Digimon: Halsemon(Champion)/Aquilamon(Ultimate)/LoaderLiomon(Mega)  
Attire: A yellow scarf, a teal mini pouch around his neck, a dark blue belt for his digivice, a blue, short sleeve turtle neck, blue jeans, and brown boots  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Burning Star Crusher  
Digivice: A teal fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Pegmah "Peg" Proof**  
Digimon: Butterflymon(Champion)/Jagamon(Ultimate)/HerculesKabuterimon(Mega)  
Attire: Bolt hairties in her hair, an electric blue electricity bolts pattern mini pouch around her neck, an electric blue belt for her digivice, a custom, electric blue shirt with the word 'JOLTING VOLTS' on it, a purple vest, blue jean shorts, and blue sneakers  
Digicard: DarkKnightmon's Treason Vortex  
Digivice: An electric blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Purple hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Ritchie Hiroshi**  
Digimon: BioThunderbirdmon(Champion)/BioDarkdramon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A brown hat, a green belt for his digivice, a brown and green mini pouch around his neck, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4's Three Victorize  
Digivice: A graham crackerz brown fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Blue eyes, aburn hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Misaki Pipkins**  
Digimon: Dogmon(Champion)/MetalGreymon(Ultimate)/Samudramon(Mega)  
Attire: A pink tank top, a pink belt for her digivice, a pink and white poka-dot pattern mini pouch around her neck, a blue headband, grey shorts, and pink sandals  
Digicard: MagnaAngemon's Heaven's Gate  
Digivice: A cotton candy pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Orange hair, hazel eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Andraya "Aya" Kyo**  
Digimon: Ninjamon(Champion)/Karatenmon(Ultimate)/Eaglemon(Mega)  
Attire: A violet yukata that was only the top part, a military pattern mini pouch around her neck, a dark green belt for her digivice, blue jean short shorts, and purple sandals.  
Digicard: Darkdramon's Gigastick Lance  
Digivice: An egc green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Green hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Sakurako "Sakura" Sayo**  
Digimon: Mikemon(Champion)/Persiamon(Ultimate)/Laylamon(Mega)  
Attire: A fushia tank top, a fushia belt for her digivice, a sakura petal pattern mini pouch around her neck, a hot pink, short sleeve top under the tank top, a light blue mini skirt, black shorts under, and fushia sneakers  
Digicard: Shoutmon X4B's Chaos Flare  
Digivice: Gold rush pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Magenta hair, blue eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Trip Shooty**  
Digimon: Raidramon(Champion)/Caturamon(Ultimate)/Baihumon(Mega)  
Attire: An orange hoodie, an orange belt for his digivice, an orange pattern mini pouch around his neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Digicard: Patamon's Air Gust  
Digivice: A fire orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Pale grey eyes, dirty blonde hair  
Age: 15

* * *

**Salviannah "Salvia" Berlitz**  
Digimon: Opossummon(Champion)/ChoHakkaimon(Ultimate)  
Attire: A white headband, a light blue belt for her digivice, a Salvia pattern mini pouch around her neck, a sleeveless, white turtle neck, a red skirt, black leggings, and pink boots  
Digicard: Omnimon's Grey Sword  
Digivice: A salvia red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Dark blue hair and eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Latravis "Travis" Ketchum**  
Digimon: Harpymon(Champion)/Parrotmon(Ultimate)/Phoenixmon(Mega)  
Attire: A blue cap with a capital 'T' on it, a blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, a blue mini pouch around his neck, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers  
Digicard: Dorumon's Metal Cannon  
Digivice: A marine blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_The Memories_  
** Sapphire "Sapph" Birch**  
Digimon: Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Palmon(Rookie)/Togemon  
Botamon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Gazimon(Rookie)/Oryxmon(Champion)/Knightmon(Ultimate)  
Pabumon(Baby)/Motimon(In-Training)/Dokunemon(Rookie)/Flymon(Champion)/Digitamamon(Ultimate)/Bacchusmon(Mega)  
BlackGuilmon(Rookie)/BlackGrowlmon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/Merukimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A sapphire blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nature Spirits  
Attire: Short, blue fingerless gloves, red hoodie, a blue belt for her digivice, a short blue tank top that showed her belly button, a blue bandana around her head, blue short shorts, black leggings under her shorts, and blue sneakers  
Real World Attire: an orange tank top, a navy blue under, green short shorts, black leg warmers, and black, low-cut sneakers  
Royal Attire: Pink pom-pom hair tie that ties her hair in 2 pony tails, black fish net gloves, a blue belt for her digivice, a pink dress that is short in the front and long in the back, black yoga pants that are to her knees, black knee socks, and pink boots  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Angielina "Angie" Aoi**  
Digimon: Calumon(Rookie)  
Zurumon(Baby)/Pagumon(In-Training)/Tsukaimon(Rookie)/Pipismon(Champion)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Moonmon(In-Training)/Lunamon(Rookie)/Lekismon(Champion)/Crescemon(Ultimate)/Dianamon(Mega)  
YukimiBotamon(Baby)/Nyaromon(In-Training)/BlackGatomon(Champion)/LadyDevimon(Ultimate)/Minervamon(Mega)  
Pafumon(Baby)/Kyaromon(In-Training)/Kudamon(Rookie)/Reppamon(Champion)/Chirinmon(Ultimate)/Kentaurosmon(Mega)  
Yuramon(Baby)/Tanemon(In-Training)/Alraumon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/GrappLeomon(Ultimate)/Leopardmon(Mega)  
Paomon(Baby)/Xiaomon(In-Training)/Labramon(Rookie)/Dobermon(Champion)/Cerberusmon(Ultimate)/AncientSphinxmon(Mega)  
Punimon(Baby)/Tsunomon(In-Training)/BlackGabumon(Rookie)/BlackGarurumon(Champion)/ShadowWereGarurumon(Ultimate)/AncientWisetmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A green fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Nightmare Soliders  
Attire: A black jacket, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a dark green tank top, a yin-yang choker, blue goggles around her neck, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, a sapphire necklace, a metal, mermaid tail necklace, damaged long jeans, green hat with black high tops  
Real World Attire: a black chinese shirt, black, men yoga pants that are loose, traditional chinese shoes for men that slip on, bandaged arms and hands, a green belt for her digivice, a yin-yang choker, a glass necklace with a clover inside, a pyramid of glass with a fake golden eye glued on in the middle, a fake water drop necklace, and a metal, mermaid tail necklace.  
Royal Aittre: a black circlet with an emerald in the front, white knee boots, black yoga pants to her knees, a light green dress(look up Saint Patrick's Day Outfit Ideas/Spring Fashion! by Cimorelli), a green belt for her digivice, a red plaid shirt, an amber(stuff used for REAL bug bracelets) 4 leaf clover necklace, and a charm bracelete with only an amber water lilies  
Appearance: Green Hair, Dark Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Goldwin "Gold" Hibiki**  
Digimon: Koromon(In-Training)/Gaomon(Rookie)/BlackGaogamon(Champion)/BlackMachGaogamon(Ultimate)  
Neemon(Rookie)/Maildramon(Champion)/MetalTyrannomon(Ultimate)/BlackWarGreymon(Mega)  
DemiVeemon(In-Training)/Veemon(Rookie)/GoldVeedramon(Champion)/AeroVeedramon(Ultimate)/UlforceVeedramon(Mega)  
Digivice: A molten lava orange fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Metal Empire  
Attire: An orange, black fingerless gloves, short sleeve shirt, a gold belt for his digivice, a black leather jacket, skinny, blue jeans, and orange high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair, Gold Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Kyohei Touya**  
Digimon: Bukamon(In-Training)/Crabmon(Rookie)/Ebidramon(Champion)/Waru Seadramon(Ultimate)/MetalSeadramon(Mega)  
Muchomon(Rookie)/Nefertimon(Champion)/Silphymon(Ultimate)/Ravemon(Mega)  
Digivice: A red fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A red visor in his head, red fingerless gloves, a red belt for his digivice, a red tank top, blue jeans, and red high tops  
Appearance: Red Eyes, Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Blackwell "Black" Touya**  
Digimon: Motimon(In-Training)  
Salamon(Rookie)/Pegasusmon(Champion)  
Digivice: A black fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Virus Buster  
Attire: A black short sleeve shirt, black fingerless gloves, a black belt for his digivice, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black high tops  
Appearance: Brown Hair and Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Yancy Ruri**  
Digimon: Salamon(Rookie)  
Poromon(In-Training)/Shurimon(Champion)  
Venusmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A light pink fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Insect-Plant  
Attire: A light blue felt hat, a pink belt for her digivice, a light yellow smock, a white skirt, and pink sandals  
Real World Aittre: her hair in a pony tail, a white scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, a light pink dress, white tights, and white boots  
Royal Aittre: a white gown that goes to her knees, a hot pink scarf, a pink belt for her digivice, and white boots  
Appearance: Pink Hair and Cornflower Blue Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Armadillo "Yellow" Bosque**  
Digimon: Patamon(Rookie)  
Dracomon(Rookie)/Flamedramon(Champion)  
Gigimon(In-Training)/Gallantmon(Mega)  
Digivice: A yellow digivice  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Dragon's Roar  
Attire: A black, collared shirt, a sea green belt for her digivice, a plaid, yellow skirt, black leggings to her knees, and yellow sneakers  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with autumn leaves and an amber in the middle, her hair in a ponytail in a black bow, a hot pink dress, a sea green belt for her digivice, and brown boots  
Appearance: Blonde Hair and Brown Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Calem Kalm**  
Digimon: Betamon(Rookie)  
Koemon(Rookie)/Depthmon(Champion)  
Omnimon(Mega)  
Digivice: A blue fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Deep Saver  
Attire: A blue shirt, a blue belt for his digivice, blue fingerless gloves, a black bandana around his neck, a blue hat with goggles around his hat, blue jeans, and blue high tops  
Appearance: Black Hair and Grey Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

**Zoeyian "Zoey" Nozomi**  
Digimon: Burgermon(Rookie)  
Quetzalmon(Champion)  
JetSilphymon(Ultimate)/AncientKazemon(Mega)  
Floramon(Rookie)/Kiwimon(Champion)/Sirenmon(Ultimate)  
Digivice: A violet fusion loader  
Type of Chosen Child: Tamer  
DigiMemory: Wind Guardians  
Attire: A black and neon green, checkered fedora, neon green fingerless gloves, a neon green belt for her digivice, a maroon tank top, a short brown leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, and black high tops  
Royal Attire: a silver circlet with a ruby in the middle, a sleeveless red dress, a neon green belt for her digivice, A black and neon green, checkered fedora, black yoga pants to her knees, a short brown leather jacket, and black boots  
Appearance: Orange Hair and Dark Red Eyes  
Age: 15

* * *

_Warriors 2_  
**Louisa "Lou" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Lillymon (Human) Lilamon (Beast) Rosemon (Pink) (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Nature  
Attire: Sky-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a purple heart, blue circle shaped goggles with a grey band, black belt with a white circle shaped buckle, yellow denim shorts, white stockings, red and pink trainers.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**May-Jamie "M.J" Smith**  
Spirit: Angewomon (Human), Gatomon (Beast), Nefertimon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 2, pink and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Kindness  
Attire: Yellow long-sleeved T-Shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, denim jeans, white socks, white and red trainers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Long Hair, Grass-Green Eyes, Pail Skin, Fit.  
Age: 18

* * *

**Sammy Takaishi**  
Spirit: Tinkermon (Human), Seasarmon (Beast), GoldLeopardmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, green and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Happiness  
Attire: Dark-blue short-sleeved T-Shirt with a red heart on the left breast pocket, denim jeans, white socks, red short scarf around her neck, a dark-blue hair clip and white and dark-blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Natural Pink Short Hair, Left Eye Is Red, Right Eye Is Green, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Rhys "Ree" Kanbara**  
Spirit: Toamon (Human), Kyubimon (Beast), Aegisdramon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and purple D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Harmony  
Attire: Blue long-sleeved T-Shirt with black "R" in the middle, black trousers, blue and black trainers.  
Appearance: Blonde Spiked Super-Short Hair, Light Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rella "Rell" Ebidy**  
Spirit: Rinkmon (Human), Allomon (Beast), Depthmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Protection  
Attire: Black turtle-neck T-Shirt with a red heart, dark red short-sleeves and a red turtle-neck, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, black belt with orange spots and an orange rectangle buckle, black and orange tennis shoes, red wrist-bands.  
Appearance: Red Shoulder-Length Hair, Crimson Red Eyes, Fit, Light Skin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Raven "Rave" Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Darcmon (Human), Hippogriffomon (Beast), Gryphonmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, white and gold D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Forgiveness  
Attire: Purple short-sleeved T-Shirt, dark purple dress, purple and dark purple tennis shoes, black socks.  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Lavender Eyes, Light Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Lulu Smith**  
Spirit: Butterflymon (Human), Garudamon (Beast), DORUGreymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, yellow and mahogany D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Sky  
Attire: Pink Japanese style T-Shirt with blue sleeves and light-blue stitches, blue skirt with blue shorts, white socks, pink and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Light Brown Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Fit, Dark Blue Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Ema "Em" Orilly**  
Spirit: Shadramon (Human), Moosemon (Beast), Sagittarimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, blue and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Peace  
Attire: Blue sleeveless T-Shirt with a red "E" in the middle, black jeans with the ankles rolled up, red and blue trainers.  
Appearance: Black Short Hair, Lime Green Eyes, Light Skin, Very Fit  
Age: 17

* * *

**Louise "Loui" Lowrika**  
Spirit: Peacockmon (Human), LoaderLiomon (Beast), RaptorSparrowmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, light blue and yellow D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Machines  
Attire: Light-blue jacket, dark-green shirt, tanned jeans and light-blue sneakers with dark-green laces.  
Appearance: Long Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Rhyn Lowrika**  
Spirit: Doumon (Human), Youkomon (Beast), Matadormon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 2, purple and black D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Chaos  
Attire: Red jacket, black bandanna around his head with red stripes, black shirt with a small blue "R" in the middle, denim jeans, red trainers with black areas.  
Appearance: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Creamy Skin, Fit.  
Age: 16

* * *

_The Warriors_  
**Takuya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Agunimon (Human), BurningGreymon (Beast), Aldemon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, black and red D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Fire  
Attire: Black T-Shirt, red long-sleeved jacket, white socks, black and red sneakers.  
Appearance: Tanned Skin, Chestnut Hair, Coffee Brown Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Zoe Orimoto**  
Spirit: Kazemon (Human), Zephymon (Beast), JetSilphymon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, purple and pink D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wind  
Attire: Purple cap with cat ears, blue and white striped shirt, violet shorts, white socks and white and purple sneakers.  
Appearance: Pale Skin, Blonde Hair, Green Eyes.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Koichi Kimura**  
Spirit: Lowemon (Human), JagerLowemon (Beast), Rhihimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, black and grey D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Darkness  
Attire: Tanned jeans with a red long-sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved black button-up, black sneakers with red streaks.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Tommy Himi**  
Spirit: Kumamon (Human), Korikakumon (Beast), Daipenmon (Fusion)  
Digivice: Version 1, cerulean and green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Ice  
Attire: Blue short-sleeved shirt, white sleeveless jacket, tanned cargo shorts, orange socks, white and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Brown Hair, Light Skin, Emerald Eyes.  
Age: 13

* * *

**J.P. Shibayama**  
Spirit: Beetlemon (Human), MetalKabuterimon (Beast), RhinoKabuterimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, dark blue and yellow D-tector  
Element: Thunder  
Attire: White shirt under a black jacket with yellow pockets, white socks, black and blue sneakers.  
Appearance: Spiky Brown Hair, Light Skin, Brown Eyes  
Age: 18

* * *

**Koji Minamoto**  
Spirit: Lobomon (Human), KendoGarurumon (Beast), BeoWolfmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: ExVersion 1, dark blue and white D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Light  
Attire: Blue and dark yellow camouflage bandanna, grey pants that end at his ankles with long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes, a blue shirt under a black jacket.  
Appearance: Sapphire Eyes, Lightly Tanned Skin, Raven-Blue Hair.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Shinya Kanbara**  
Spirit: Grumblemon (Human), Gigasmon (Beast), AncientVolcanomon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and orange D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Earth  
Attire: Yellow sweater with an orange long-sleeved shirt, grey jeans, green socks, dark green trainers.  
Appearance: Light brown hair, chocolate eyes, light skin.  
Age: 13

* * *

**Arther Mickadem**  
Spirit: Arbormon (Human), Petaldramon (Beast), AncientTroiamon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, brown and dark green D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Wood  
Attire: Black sleeveless jacket, orange long-sleeved shirt, black jeans with the ankle rolled, brown shoes.  
Appearance: Black Spiky Hair With A Grey Patch, Gold Eyes, Tanned Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 17

* * *

**Felicity "Fliss" Blackbird**  
Spirit: Ranamon (Human), Calmaramon (Beast), AncientMermaidmon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, sea blue and sky blue D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Water  
Attire: Blue heard-band, white shirt with a long sleeve and no sleeve, pink skirt, pink trainers with white parts.  
Appearance: Long Black Hair, Red Eyes, Creamy Skin, Kinda Thin.  
Age: 16

* * *

**Rex Robinoyed**  
Spirit: Mercurymon (Human), Sakkakumon (Beast), ShadowSeraphimon (Fusion).  
Digivice: Version 1, green and silver D-tector  
Type of Chosen Child: Digidestined  
Element: Metal  
Attire: Bright blue bandanna around his neck, black long-sleeved jacket, green shirt, dark blue trousers, blue socks, white sneakers. (In the Digi-World, he get's a gauntlet and shoulder pad)  
Appearance: Raven-Red Hair, Green Eyes, Tanned Skin, Fit.  
Age: 17


End file.
